Move On
by Yoshiko Furu
Summary: Kagome is constantly moving from one place to the next, always hating the new changes. She’s always kept it secret from her mother and stayed quite about things that bother her. Will Inu-Yasha be able to change her? InuxKag AU Re-Writing
1. Prolog

**This bitch is un-beta-ed, read at your own risk. XD**

Romance/Drama—T rated

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Summary: Kagome is constantly moving from one place to the next, always hating the new changes. She's always kept it secret from her mother and stayed quite about things that bother her. Will Inu-Yasha be able to change her?

**Move On**

Prolog

Cloudy. It was cloudy today. It had poured the day prior and postponed the drive. Kagome Higurashi didn't know if she was happy for the postponement. She didn't know what she was feeling. Her stomach went hard with heat as she gritted her jaw. She sighed heavily, pushing her glasses back up as she reached down for another box of her clothes. Or was it paint? As she lifted it, she caught a glimpse of glossy paper. She scrunched her brow in confusion as she a younger her with another girl. She felt a sudden hot pang in her stomach; she lifted the image closely up to her face. It was her, a few years back, with someone she'd called her friend. They'd been good friends. As close as two girls could get with in the span of six months. She'd been so happy to have a friend. Exited and giddy even. But, when she'd moved away… they'd lost touch. It was no ones fault really. It just happened. But, it didn't change the fact that it hurt.

She pulled a lighter out of her back pocket, letting the flame lick the edge of the picture. She was jealous of herself and angry at the same time. Back then life had been worth waking up for. She dropped the picture as the flame started to get closer to her fingers, watching the her face distort and melt as it was being eaten away by the fire. She felt better as she left the room with a box, heading for the moving trailer. It was goodbye to another stinky apartment downtown in some town she didn't want to bother remembering. Her mother smiled at her as she approached the car with the last of her stuff.

"Ready for the open road, hun'?" Sora asked her daughter.

"Ya! It'll be great!" Kagome beamed, hopping in to the car that would carry her away.


	2. InuYasha Takashi

8

Romance/Drama—T rated

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: To my Beta **ReviewerWriter** and anyone who reviews.

**Move On**

Chapter 1: InuYasha Takashi

He yawned loudly, rolling down the car window as he drove off to school. He happily let the cool morning breezes pass by his puppy ears and come through his snowy silken hair while his eyes captured the golden sun.

Pulling into the parking lot, he put his car in neutral, killing the engine. He stepped out onto the asphalt of the school and looked at the humans walking around before he closed and locked the door. Past the double doors he began walking to his assigned locker. His feet echoed throughout the halls.

"Hey InuYasha! What ar'ya doing here so early?" a male voice asked out from behind. InuYasha turned around to see a boy with sleek black hair pulled into a ponytail that resembled that of a rat's. He had calm blue eyes; boyish yet intense. The jersey he wore clearly stated he was one of the jocks at school.

The hanyou waved at the greeting boy, a smirk clear on his face.

"Nothin' much. Besides, I could ask you the same thing, Miroku," he said coolly.

"Hey,_ I'm_ on student council. Which reminds me; where were you this morning? I mean, come on! You're the Student Body Prez! Ya should've been there," exclaimed Miroku dramatically, waving a finger in front of InuYasha's face.

InuYasha simply rolled his eyes at this scolding.

"Sorry mother dear," he mocked, "but Kikyo had a party last night and I didn't feel like gettin' up to go to some damn Student Council meeting," he said bitterly.

Miroku crossed his arms at the mention of the third party—he really didn't like Kikyo and couldn't see what InuYasha saw in that piece of trash.

"_Kinky-ho_ is really taking up way too much of your time, Inu. You need another chick in your life! I heard that there's a new girl coming to our school. She sounds easy by her portfolio description, hmmm?" Miroku added in a mischievous way.

InuYasha snorted at the idea of leaving his beloved Kikyo for some other broad. Kikyo was a fine enough girlfriend. Sure, she was a _little_ flirtatious with other guys—practically with anyone she met—but he knew she would never leave him! Not one to brag though, he was one of the finest catches in all of North Academy High. Everyone loved him; even the straight guys. Well, maybe not…but he was still buddies with 'em.

InuYasha followed Kikyo blindly and would believe every word that came out of her perfect mouth. Miroku saw straight through that tramp's façade and he was determined to make InuYasha see what kind of a person she truly was.

"Naw, I'll stay with Kikyo. I'm loyal to my girlfriend and I don't need anybody but her…most of the time, anyways," InuYasha stated with overconfidence and a huge grin. It was so easy to have any woman he wanted. That new girl would see him and instantly fall for his charm, no doubt about it. Maybe she could be useful; a bed partner perhaps but certainly not a girlfriend.

"Dude, you sneak into other chick's dorms to be with them! I don't call that 'loyalty'.

"Hey, I said most of the time," InuYasha pointed out in his weak defense.

Just then another pair of feet was heard scurrying down the empty hallway. InuYasha and Miroku both looked up to see the approaching person.

The approaching female's hair was ivory black and worn halfway down her back. It was so shiny and straight that it gave off a slight white sheen in the light. Her coffee-colored eyes were rich and filled with serenity and innocence. Her skin was peachy and white, the colors of a person who spent a lot of time indoors. For someone of her stature, she was more than fit and she was speedy as she took large strides.

She was dressed in a more masculine outfit—baggy jeans and layered shirts—her chest appeared unintentionally flat as it was covered by her outfit. Oddly enough she seemed to glow with a comforting radiance. There was also a wonderful fragrance of water lilies surrounding her.

InuYasha forced his eyes to look away from the maiden as she walked straight past them.

Miroku smirked at InuYasha's reaction to the new girl. InuYasha noticed his friend's subtle taunt and quickly gave him a nasty look.

"What's so funny?" InuYasha asked grumpily. A few smirks from his friend were the only reply.

"That was the new girl," Miroku mused.

InuYasha grinned at this ironic news.

"You said she was easy, _right_?" the hanyou inquired with another grin lightly drawn on his face. Miroku nodded his head slowly. "This should be fun then," he finished with mischief backing up his perverted thoughts.

The sound of someone falling perked the men's interest. Items were heard crashing to the floor and they scrambled away to find the source of the sound. When they rounded the corner of the hallway, they saw the new girl sprawled out on the ground with books and papers scattered in every direction.

InuYasha growled lightly to Miroku; a friendly reminder that the hanyou would be the one to claim this woman. Miroku had been friends with InuYasha since forever and it was blatantly obvious that the hanyou wouldn't have his friend interfere with his scoring of another woman.

Taking the hint, Miroku 'humphed' and left for his locker, leaving the two alone.

The girl sat on the floor with her elbows grounded. She was bright red in embarrassment as she looked up with distain at the thing that caused her fall. She had walked right into a cement post that helped suspend the ceiling. She had been so wrapped up in glancing over her notebooks that she had completely failed to see the pole.

She rubbed her temple in aggravation.

'Well I feel like a genius,' she thought sarcastically.

"You okay?" came a voice overhead. She looked up at him curiously; he hadn't laughed or made her feel humiliated.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she affirmed with a soft voice cradling a coy tone.

InuYasha looked down at her with a serious face, trying desperately to fight the urge of smiling and not to burst out into laughter. She avoided eye contact as she collected her papers. It was as if she was completely ignoring the guy who had shown concern for her.

This made InuYasha wonder if this girl was maybe a little off in the head.

"Not even a 'thank you'?" he asked cockily while giving her a slight chuckle of amusement at his comment.

"No," she breathed out hoping to avoid conversation. She remained in a kneeling position on the floor attempting to retrieve every last scrap of fallen paper.

InuYasha watched her with great interest. It was apparent that she didn't want to have anything to do with him. What was it with her? Every time he met a woman his simple smile and cool attitude made them swoon. This girl remained completely immune to his classic charms. Maybe she wasn't as easy as Miroku had claimed…

She wanted nothing more than to quickly flee this scene and head off to her classroom. It was clear to InuYasha that she needed help, especially after seeing her stand up and then walk straight into a sidewall. Once more, the clumsy new girl was on the floor. He held his breath to withhold the laugh that practically cried to be released.

"What are ya, blind or something?" he asked halfheartedly as he reached his clawed hand out to hers to offer assistance.

"Not blind—nearsighted," she explained while she once again stood up of her own accord. It was impossible for InuYasha to determine if she simply refused to accept his helping hand or if she hadn't even seen it.

She rubbed the back of her head and could feel the beginnings of a dreaded headache arise from all this stress.

"Don't you have contacts or glasses to solve that?" he asked while looking into her unfocused eyes.

"I don't wear contacts and some curt girl stole my glasses this morning," she said quite simply and shrugged off the thought of her lost item.

The way she explained such things with such innocence seemed very odd to InuYasha. It was as if her hard morning didn't affect her in the least. The sweet sound of her voice just didn't match up with the way she looked. It was awkward somehow.

"Oh…" the hanyou stated uneasily, not really sure of what to say to this sort of thing.

"Can you tell me were the office is? I can't find anything around here with these blank walls looking identical to one another," she asked politely, the tranquil quality never leaving her voice.

"Sure," he avowed as he gently touched her hand to lead the way. Her hand quickly pulled back from his as if his touch were acid.

"Refrain from touching me," she minimally warned. "I can see your white hair just fine—I'll be able to follow you easily. Lead on," she offered while pulling her hands safely into her large baggy sleeves.

InuYasha smirked greatly to himself.

'She's just being shy 'cause she doesn't know me…yet,' his mind coolly chuckled.

When the two entered the office, the secretary greeted the young woman with a smile. Upon noticing the hanyou, who had been neglectful of his duties, she practically scolded;

"Mr. Takashi, you were not here for the Council meeting this morning."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I slept in. I'll be ready for the next one, I promise," he said sweetly, rubbing the back of his head.

The secretary was not convinced nor amused. Ignoring his presence for now, she focused her attention to the young girl.

"And who are you, young miss?"

"Higurashi. I'll need to call my mother to get my extra pair of glasses; someone took them this morning," she said with a meek voice. InuYasha really enjoyed how her voice rang into his dog ears.

"Oh my…well let me check the nurse's office to see if we have a spare around here," the woman said as she stepped around the desk to check and made her way towards the office.

"My lenses are 2.50," Ms. Higurashi called after her. In mere moments the secretary came back with a pair of rimless spectacles. There were only several extra pairs around the nurse's office in case a student like her needed to borrow them.

"Here you are, deary," she said thoughtfully while handing her the bifocals.

Once Higurashi put them on, she blinked several times to adjust to the clearer surroundings.

"You can keep those for the day," the secretary continued. "Once your mother gets you all registered, come back and drop them off."

The young girl handed over a stack of several school documents to the secretary. Once she received her schedule she left the office.

InuYasha quickly followed the girl out into the hallway. The hanyou realized that he and this Higurashi girl shared the same first class. After she introduced herself to the teacher, she was politely instructed by him to take a seat.

InuYasha took up his own seat that was next to Miroku. The classroom was now starting to fill up as many other students gathered in.

Miroku had on a confused expression to say the least. Deciding to break the ice, he asked his friend nonchalantly;

"So, what happened after you shoed me away?" he asked while taking a small glance at the girl. He had to do a double take. "Is she wearing…glasses?"

"Nothing happened. She's nearsighted and couldn't see me that well. She hasn't bothered to give me a second look. And another thing, she wouldn't even let me touch her hand! I thought you said she was easy," InuYasha pouted in dismay.

Miroku merely rolled his eyes.

"Correction my dear friend, I said she _sounded_ easy. I was clearly making an assumption and not stating a fact," he replied with a dumb grin.

"Stop being such a smartass. I gotta figure out how to get her to go out on a date with me. Nobody has ever rejected _me_," he gloated. "Well, there was that one person—that darn Sango Tajiya—but she's a lesbian, so it don't count."

"Sango is by no means a lesbian," Miroku corrected a bit darkly. "That was only a stupid rumor."

"You're just saying that 'cause you wanna ask her out."

"Is there something so wrong with that? But we are getting completely off the subject here. What did you do to that girl to have her repel you so easily? I've know you for quite some time and you've never failed to get into a girl's pants before," Miroku stated with an amused chuckle.

"I know that, idiot. I didn't do anything but it doesn't really matter anyway…she's just a freaky nerd; nothing to be gained or lost by having her," InuYasha explained passively.

"You mean to tell me that you can't get a straight girl? Ha! The great InuYasha Takashi gave up on a girl during the first round, who'd of thought!" Miroku happily stated as he feigned a shocked expression.

"Humph! What of it? It's just one girl—I'm not even sure if she is straight," he huffed.

"Oh believe me, InuYasha, she is. She was wearing perfume, not aftershave. And I'll bet I can get her to hang out with me before you can. How about it? Do you think yours truly can get to her before you?" Miroku coxed.

InuYasha was starting to get more than agitated by his friend's heckling. Miroku may be his best friend but this hanyou wasn't going to lose a bet.

"As if! She'll fall for me just like everyone else. The bet's on!" he challenged, extending his hand to seal the deal.

"Okay then; winner gains the loser's allowance for the whole year."

"And slave for a year," InuYasha added.

"Fine, fine. But loser also has to tell her about the bet," Miroku smirked. They shook.

"Deal," Inuyasha agreed.

**-----------------------------------------To Be Continued--------------------------------------------**

How was it? Tell me your thoughts in a review, please :-)


	3. Round 1

**Starting from this chapter, I won't have a beta. The chapters may be a little crappy/ not good at all from now on. I'm sorry if you people don't like my writing as much with out help, but his is the way it's going to be. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review if you like it, thanks.**

**Disclamer: **I don't own InuYasha... and i'm pretty sure anybody in the states does...maybe...?

**Special thanks to: **To anybody who reivews!

**Move On**

Chapter 2: First Move

It had been dull. Plane dull and boring. She had merely wanted to get through the day. Going home to her new house would be bliss. The bliss of silence would be wonderful accompanied by a nice bath.

She inwardly sighed, not really feeling up to school. Everyone had begun the staring ritual after first period. The school seemed to have quick communication between the social classes. It amazed her how many people mumbled about the new girl.

But the mumbling she could ignore, it was the staring that really got her. 'Why were they staring?' was what she thought when she sensed a pair of eyes on her. She couldn't understand what was so interesting about a new face. It disgusted her how nose people were.

She just wanted to be left alone, hopping that the teacher wouldn't force her into group work.

The gods must have heard her. Right then an unknown figure approached her, calling her last name. The gods were probably laughing at her as well.

"Hi, your name's Higurashi right?" a male called to her. This boy had silver hair that flamed behind him, leaving a trail of popularity following him. She wrinkled her nose at the atmosphere she felt vibrating off of him, her lenses lifting slightly in front of her.

She continues to walk, he was a male. A bystander of the opposite sex, which was something she didn't want to get involved with.

She jolted her shoulders as she felt strong hands grab hold. She turned around slowly, her eyes sharp and spiteful. She razed a messy eyebrow, easily seen with her rimless lenses.

She shrugged her shoulder out of his grip roughly. She didn't want to be touched ever. That was another pet peeve of hers. Just a genital touch sent her into an edgy mood. It made her shoulder muscles go into an acidic fit. They would make her body strain itself, causing her to vomit. She couldn't control her feel.

She skittered her shoes, leaving the boy's presence for the moment being.

"Wait," he fallowed her, pushing a few people aside as he made his way past them. Next thing Higurashi knew, he was in front of her. She stepped to the side of him, dogging his attempt to stop her.

He stepped in front of her again, shifting his position as she tried to get around him. She lifted her stare up off the floor. He could see that her lips were chapped and bitten. Her face was clear, it had no make-up. Not even the slightest sight of fake blush and lip gloss. She had slight circles around her eyes, her eyebrows seemed to be messy, her hair needed to be combed, and maybe a nice pair of classes that complemented her face. But behind those dense lenses, were the most stunning eyes he had ever seen.

Her eyes were beautiful, even with those thick glasses planted on her face. They were deep, thick with thought and wisdom. They resembled nothing of teen's eyes; they had the appearance that only came with age and understanding. They smiled, even if her facial expression were confused and serine.

Her scent, earlier mistaken by Miroku, wasn't perfume or aftershave. It was the captivating aroma of real fresh flowers; daisies to be exact. He could picture clearly in his mind a beautiful rain forest garden. It flourishing with exotic flowers, due drops sleeping on the petals and leaves.

Her lips parted, ready to say something. He waited patiently, his ears forgetting the hallway sound as they pointed to her.

"You're in my way, you need to move," was what she spoke. His eye twitched slightly at what he had just heard. Her voice from this morning completely erased from his though. Maybe he had mistaken her for the Higurashi girl.

"Excuse me?" he asked, not believing what he had heard.

"Are you def? I said you are in my way moron; you need to move. I'm going to be late for class," she said, never razing her voice. It was a little frightening; she was letting this poison slip through her lips so calmly.

He didn't even have enough time to blink; she walked around him and stepped into a classroom.

He watched. Just watched. It was odd. Nothing matched on her. She looked like a tomboy. But yet she had the eyes that were so deep that it surpassed eternity. Then her voice, it changed. It was innocent, not fake innocent, but true innocence. Well that was at first. Some how it became cold, clear like ice or arctic water. Something he could look through and see exactly what she was talking about.

He walked off to his next class. He didn't need to think about this. Well not now at least. He needed to win. If it weren't for the fact that slavery and his allowance was on the line, he would have slapped her or beat her up by now. She was being a bitch.

That gave him an idea. He was going to get back at her. He just needed to be cool for the moment.

He walked off in the same direction that Higurashi girl had gone off into.

When he had entered that class, he saw her. She didn't look in his direction. She was staring down at a notebook. From what he could see, the pages were blank, penciled markings creating figures that he couldn't see.

He found his chare next to Miroku, almost missing his seat from staring.

"Having fun? I'm sure you've gotten something out of our fair lady?" Miroku asked.

"Ya, I got somthin' out a her, she told me ta move out'a her way, the damn whore… she pisses me off…" he retorted, curling his hand into a fist, but yet being ever so careful of not piercing the palm of his hand.

"Hm… she's an unusual figure… I'll have to start my moves on her at lunch," Miroku commented.

"Humph! Why ya thinkin' out loud all of a sudden?" InuYasha asked. Miroku just grinned, shrugging his shoulders in question.

"Okay students, class is starting," and with that, the class began.

**Okay? How's my new chap? Lame? Crappy? Am I not that good of a writer? I don't think I'm really up to your expectations… oh well, if ya like it ya like it, if not… well then ya don't. Pleases R&R!**


	4. Miroku's Move

** YAHA! i'm back! and happy! though not so much on the reviews... i get like what...? 4, maybe 5 at most? but anyway, i'm glad that the people that review think it's not completly crappy! oh, and since some of you don't have e-mail addresses attached to your names or don't have acounts, i'll answer back.**

Kasatka: One thing here "Just a genital touch sent her into an edgy mood."I... don't think you meant to say genital, did you? lol. But great  
chapter:D It's getting really good. :D 

YF: actually i did mean to put genital in there to signify that her she is a sort of don't tuch me or i bite you person. i'm like that too, and even if it's a small tuoch, i can feel it. so just ify and reply on that Kasatka. thanks for the review!

**Disclamer:**Still no owning it...

**Special thanks to: **To anybody whom reviews!**  
**

**Move On**

Chap 3: Miroku's Move

Lunch, a time when high schoolers can chill, eat, and hang out with there friends.

She sighed. Friends. What a cruel word. A group of people you find a connection to. What a joke.

She looked around, trying hard to find an empty spot in the crowed of people. She didn't want to eat. The food was to grease today. It was revolting, something that made her feel like vomiting.

She saw people going outside to sit in the shade of trees and walk around. She wondered if she could go to the library. She didn't like the out doors much. It made her skin crawl. She was allergic to grass anyway. It made no scene for her to go out just to make her rash.

She turned and started to make her way to the library, there was no point in staying in the presence of all these humans.

InuYasha and Miroku walked into the cafeteria late. They had been held up after class for not paying attention.

InuYasha clashed with someone as he entered the cafeteria.

"Watch were your going bitch!" he yelled as the person fell to the floor. He looked down on the person, noting it was a girl. But she wasn't just any female at this school, the new girl. He mentally slapped himself for being so brash.

She got up and started walking away. Miroku watched, a small grin forming on his face.

"See ya later buddy," Miroku chimed as he chased after her. InuYasha reached out his hand after his 'friend', asking "Were the hell do you think you're going?"

"Well this _is_ a contest of charm, is it not my pal?" Miroku said as he ran off after the ravine haired girl.

InuYasha growled as he turned to go sit with his girlfriend, he would win this war!

The library was grand! It had so many books! She could be in here for a long time! It even had a graphic novel section. It was so… amazing. She pranced around the library, not knowing were to start.

She soon started staking book one on top of the other. Reading the backs quickly, seeing if she liked it.

A light tap came on her shoulders as she jolted and dropped her books. She sighed lightly before bending down to pick them up, not even giving the stranger a side glance.

"Oh! I'm sorry! That was rude of me," the young man said, quickly swooping down to help her pick the books up.

She looked up at him, her eyes' genital, almost motherly. They were so warm, he could almost scene the temperate heat coming off her, rapping him in a affectionate blanket.

"Um… I'm Miroku, what's your name?" he asked, knowing full well what it was. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so nerves all of a sudden. It was those eyes of hers.

She gave him a questionnaire glance, before saying, "You don't need to help me."

"But I'd like to help you, so I believe I have the liberty of doing so," he replied warmly, avoiding eye contact. He didn't want to lose his cool in the first round.

"Well you just did, so you can move along know," she countered. He could tell she was itching for him to leave. But he didn't want to give up just yet… a little longer.

"I guess your right," he breathed. 'This is going to be harder then I thought…' he contemplated to himself.

"Yes, I am," she said as she grabbed the books he had been holding and went off onto the other side of the library.

He chased after her. He needed to lose this bet. InuYasha needed a girl that was unusual and scarce in their city. Someone like this Higurashi kid. She was something one didn't see everyday. She was a complete mess compared to the other girls. Even to Sango Taji. He was pretty sure she didn't even know what a com was.

He sat down next to her, peeking over her shoulder. Seeming interested in what she was reading.

"I said you could leave, I thought we had a mental agreement on that," she said, not taking her eyes off the page of black and white pictures.

Miroku read a line or two from the battling figures before responding, "oh, I never agree on anything until my lawyer looks it over," he mused happily.

She didn't say anything for a moment, reading over the last line before closing the book.

"Then you better call your lawyer, your going to leave me alone from now on, Miroku," she said as she pushed him away from her with little effort. He landed on the ground with a slight thud before she continued, "I think I already have a rather dislike of you."

And with that she walked off into the hallway, leaving Miroku on the floor. He could say he was speechless. He had woman tell him off before, but nun of them had pushed him. She was an unusual one. But he didn't feel mad at her, and that was the simple version of his thoughts.

He couldn't quite put his finger on how he felt. It was as if he couldn't feel mad at her… she had a distinct charm to her that captured him. Something that linger, something she left behind. Like the aroma that blanketed an area after a good shower.

The feeling wasn't frightful or malignant, it was sadder, calmer, even serine. He felt lonely by himself. He hadn't felt like this in a while. It was an unusual thing to feel, especial when he had just met her.

He sighed warily 'This is going to be _a lot_ harder then I though…' he groaned.

**Okay, what do you think? Tell me in a review, oh and that rule your parents taught you applies, if you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all. Please R&R! **


	5. Tutor

**Hell? is anybody out there? i can't tell! i almost feel like making a song! titaled, 'were have all the reviewers gone!' but i wont, i think i'm okay with only having 5 a chap. hm... well i want to apoligies for my miss spelling that **dramashopper **so** **kindly pointed out. thanks! please read and review!  
**

**Disclaimer: **nop… don't own, don't wish I did either… cuz I'm ganna make it big with what I got… maybe?

**Special thanks to: **To any one who reviews!

**Move On**

Chapter 4: Tutor

Tow weeks… TWO! Two was the number of people it took to make a couple, two was the number of hands one had. Two was also the number of weeks that InuYasha couldn't find the Higurashi child.

He couldn't pull off his damn plan if she wasn't at school! Damn it!

He'd tried to sniff her out, so close she would be, but then it would blank out. Mix in with all the other smells of the school. There were patches here and there that resembled her scent, but nun like hers.

Her allure of crisp daises. Petals in full bloom, staring at the sun in white radiance, he could see a vision of her in white, standing in a lush meadow.

He slunked down on his desk, half asleep already. It was midday; he couldn't keep his eyes open. This class was boring him to death! His head landed on the wood desk, he was going to sleep.

He watched his friend take notes as the teacher dictated them out of his text book. 'Suck up,' he thought as he turned over.

He felt something hit the top of his head, then land on his desk. He looked at Miroku who eyed the note on his desk.

InuYasha sat up and unfolded the paper neatly. He read the thing slowly, 'hey, have you made any moves on Higurashi yet?' he read.

He wrote back:

'No!'

'I thought you-' the bell rang before Miroku could finish his reply.

As InuYasha walked out the math room the teacher stopped him.

"InuYasha I'd like to talk to you," he said simply. He shrugged, not thinking it much of the situation. He scooted a chare up to the teacher's desk and waited for him to speak.

"InuYasha, your grades are dropping in this class, do you know why?" he asked calmly.

"Because I can't stay awake in your class?" InuYasha questioned.

"Correct, well, I feel that you should be tutor after school with one of my advanced math students," he said, not being fazed by InuYasha's cool character.

InuYasha jolted at the news, "What! I don't need no damn tutor!" he yelled.

"Mr. Takashi, watch you language. You either bring your grade up or you take summer school. That's my final offer," he retorted, a slight edge in his voice.

InuYasha thought this concept over for a moment, he didn't want to go to summer school, that would just plane and simple be un-cool. If a tutor was ganna save his perfect ass, then that was what he was going to get. But he'd have to be slick about it; nobody could know that he was as dumb as they thought.

"Fine," he spat out finally.

"Good, here is her address. Make sure to be nice to her. And don't forget to bring your math book," he said, handing him the page of the mystery woman's information.

InuYasha snapped the sheets out of his aged hands and left the room quickly.

InuYasha stared at the apartment door building. It looked… okay. These weren't the best building in town, but they weren't the worst.

He entered the building and read the slip of paper. He walked up the stares and to the top floor. He quickly approached the door, knocking twice, waiting for an answer.

No answer came. He knocked again. Still no reply.

"What the hell?" he murmured out as he turned to leave. He stopped suddenly at the scent that he caught suddenly.

'White Daises' he thought.

And surly, walking up the hall was a ravened haired girl. She tossed her keys loosely in the air, a straw full of soda and headphones in her ears played unusual notes. She was clad in black, hoody, pants, belt, nail polish, backpack. Everything was black, but she had no make-up still.

"Are you the kid I'm supposed to tutor?" she asked calmly, not seeming to remember him. That made him a little frustrated.

Her eyes' still made no eye contact, she stood still, jaw locked, waiting for a response. InuYasha frowned his brow before opening his mouth to speak, "Ya, what the hell took ya?"

"I don't think my life is any of your business. Now let's get inside, we're loitering her to long," she said as she opened the door, a light fragrance of paint and choke leaving a trail behind her.

He stepped in behind her. The room was white, small pictures hanging everywhere. There were panting, glass art, choke, something that looked like designs for people. The signatures were all the same in the bottom. K. Higurashi.

He pulled himself from the art to ask the question that was threatening to burn a whole through the back of his head.

"Don't you remember me?" he blurted. She looked at him, her head nodding to look up and down.

"Nop, should I?" she asked, not taking his words too seriously.

"Yes! You should! InuYasha Takashi? Ring a bell?" he asked, this was a new experience he wouldn't like to occur again.

"No, so let's get your help over with," she said, signaling to a chair next to her.

He sat down, dreading the feeling he was having. No one had ever not remembered him, kind of made him think.

At the end of their tutoring session, InuYasha packed up without a word. He seem a little solemn.

Higurashi razed an eyebrow in an awaiting answer.

"You've been moping through this whole time. Don't do it next time. You break the learning environment," she added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll try and not mop next time Higurashi," he said robotically, he didn't want to accidentally snap at her. Her eyebrow's rose at his tone.

"Alright C3P0, just remember what we learned in hear. Oh! And since we don't meet every day, I'll give you me number. Just incase you don't comprehend something," she said, pulling a colored pencil out of her hair. She twirled the artistic device between her fingers with ease, landing it gently on the paper she pulled out of her pocket.

She wrote quickly, holding the pencil gently. She handed it to him, no giggle, no slight blush, not even a romantic frill. She wasn't like other girls when they gave him their numbers. She was a hard girl to crack.

He had tried fluting with her the entire time, not even a blush showed up on her face. She would just keep going with the damn problem. God was she hard! Or maybe she was just thick or dense… he couldn't figure.

He mumbled a quick thanks before he headed for the door. He could hear her sigh as he left.

"God damn! Ya looked like a stabbed cockroach! Lighten up kid-o, your makin' detours in my Feng-Shui!" she ranted, pulling paint out of cabinets and pencils out of containers.

"What the hell do I car about you Chinese food!" he said as he ran out the door.

"Don't forget next Monday pansy boy!" he could hear someone yell behind him.

**Yes good? No good? Do I got the magic in my fingers? Probably not…. Oh well. It you're still with me, stay with me! Thanks ya'll. R&R, please-ith!**


	6. SLAP!

** Ya- Ha! wow! i got alot more revews then i though i'd get (luli, stop putting personal stuff in your reviews . ) oh, and my friend is starting up a story, so ready it! please if you would. and thank you all for the reviews! and i know Kags is mean in this fan fic, i wanted to give her a sharp tunge (my dream!). so thanks, on with the story**

Disclaimer:Don't own InuYasha, just so every one knows.

**Special thanks to:**Anyone who reviews!

**Move On**

Chapter 5: SLAP!

"Can you believe that bitch! Her calling me a pansy! God the nerve of that wench!" InuYasha ranted on into his cell phone.

"Call down, how can she not remember you. I mean you did see her almost day… right?" Miroku inquired on the other line.

"Well… no. This is the first time I've seen her in two weeks. Have you seen her those days?" he asked, feeling a little underhanded.

"See, talk, walk all that. I do, every day, though she doesn't really talk. Were did you say you saw her again?" Miroku asked.

"Don't change the subject! You've seen her every damn day and didn't tell me where the hell she was! That's cheep!" InuYasha yelled, not really wanting to bring up what he was doing.

"Well, if you didn't have your head tied up over Kikyo, then you might have figured that she won't come to the cafeteria. She doesn't eat at school, she avoids people. Now were do you think people like that would go?"

"Err… um… class rooms? Libraries? Places like that?" InuYasha struggled with the question a little.

"Bingo! Though, I call dibs on lunch period, so ha!" and with that Miroku hung up.

"God damn loser! We'll see who get'er at lunch!"

He ran quickly into the library once the lunch bell had rung. He didn't even stop when the math teacher called after him or when he past Miroku in the classroom. He was going to beat Miroku to the library.

Once he entered the library, there she was. Sitting at a table, books piled high already. He walked up to the table and sat down.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked calmly, her eyes staggering to read the book. InuYasha opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. He had nothing to say! 'Shit! I didn't think this through!'

She looked up at him, one eyebrow lifting behind her lenses, "Well? Basha?"

Now he had something to say.

"It's Yasha! InuYasha! Not basha!" he yelled. She didn't move, she didn't flinch. She just looked up at him with a board stare. Her eyes still as full and still as ever.

"Right, Yasha. So do you need help with something?" she asked quietly, looking back down at her book.

"Not really," he pouted, a small blush caressing his cheeks. He really couldn't find anything to talk about.

"Well then, I'll excuse myself. I have better things to do then speak with you," she said, ice sheets thick on her voice.

From behind he could here her walking away, leaving him behind in the dust. He felt… empty.

There was something so lonely about the library that gave him the creeps. He couldn't place were the origin of the feeling was coming from. But it scared him, it scared him a lot.

He heard the door open before she could get there. Then he heard something he would rather have not heard.

"Higurashi! Isn't it nice to see you here! I've missed you," Miroku chimed. He heard her sigh. Was it from frustration?

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again. Your becoming quite the nascence, and your not wining anything for presidency, pooch," she said, her word clear like water.

"Oh come on, can't we be friends?" Miroku begged. 'He was good at that,' InuYasha thought.

"I don't want friends of the opposite sex. It always leads to adoration," she breathed.

"I promise we'll stay friends! I won't do anything to provoke a stronger relationship… please? I wanna be friends with you…" he pleaded, hands clasped in front of him.

InuYasha heard something that sounded like a slap. He turned around; he had been sitting facing the contrary side.

She had slapped him. Right on the cheek. Her eyes not phased by what she did. They were still as ever.

His cheek was read as a beat and was swelling up, she hit him pretty hard.

"Don't beg, it makes you look horrible. Like a dieing rat," she replied. With that she walked away.

"Oh! And if you tell an authority I slapped you, make sure you tell them why, or I will make it dramatic," she threatened behind her, waving her hand.

Miroku just sat there, staring after her, holding his cheek. This would pose a problem.

InuYasha walked up behind him, taping him on the shoulder lightly.

"You okay?" InuYasha asked, he couldn't believe this girl was so… mean.

"She's something else…" he said softly as he nodded, "… but I think I'm going to keep going for her," Miroku said as he watched were her frame once was.

"What! Even after she did that to you!" InuYasha asked, not seeing what was so special about this girl.

"Ya, there's something about her that I really like. She's like a little jar of special hunny. And I really want to try some…" he said, shifting his eyes over to his friend. He looked speechless, "Don't you think so InuYasha?"

"I don't see what's so special about this bitch, but I know I an't losin' for sure," he said, a cocky grin on his lips.

"Heh! At least she hasn't slapped you yet, I don't think your ego could take it," he chuckled.

"Hey!"

**Okay, any thoughts on this one? R&R! Please?**


	7. Black Out!

**YAHA! i'm back with a new chap! i saw that alot of you are rutting for Kags (even if she is mean) and i was really afraid nobody would like her and say shes a total bitch! which i kinda think is true. but she doesn't do anything to them withough a reason! keep that in mind  
**

**Disclaimer:**Still have no custody over InuYasha…

**Special thanks to:**To anyone who reviews!

**Move On**

Chapter 6: Black Out!

Monday after school, it was time to face Higurashi.

InuYasha had the slightest erg to turn around and go home. Maybe call Kikyo and get laid. That sounded a lot better then math with the wench. At least he knew Kikyo wouldn't slap him, well… not in a threading way.

Just like before he had knocked with no response. Were the hell did she go that made her late? She was supposed to be his damn roll model or some shit like that!

And just like before she came up the hallway. The only difference today was that she had a candy bar instead of a soda. Today she smelled like spray paint and crayons. She always carried such an unusual scent with her. Some how past the top smell, there were still daises, still as crisp as ever.

"Were have you been?" he snapped, so frustrated, he didn't care. She pulled an earphone out, looking at him with question.

"Say something kid-o?" she asked, sticking the keys in the door.

"Nothing," he grumbled, stepping in after her.

"Okay, so let's get started, champ" she said, pulling some paper out of her bag, it smelled strongly of colored pencils and ink.

"Before we get started, can I ask you a question?" he asked irritation visible on his face. She slightly adjusted her glasses.

"kid-o, ya just did," she said, looking over her glasses at him. He thought her words over before continuing.

"Then can I ask two more questions?" he asked.

"Go ahead, don't see why ya need to ask me though?" she pointed out, lifting her glasses so she could see better. He blushed a little at the statement, but he went on.

"Why ya calling me 'kid-o' and crap like that?" he questioned her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Because you give off the same vibrations as a kid," she said, writing something out. That sentence really stepped on his ego.

"A kid! Me! What the hell are you saying! I an't no kid! I bet I'm even older then you are miss bitch!" he hollered, pointing a clawed finger at her. She continued to write, not jolting or flinching at his words.

"Yelling isn't exactly mature, so let's get to work, kid-o," she said, giving him a tranquil look.

"Okay," he breathed, almost winning. He wanted to argue with her some more, just to see if he could get her to start yelling. Maybe even raze her voice a little. He would have to get to know her a little more, maybe find a soft spot.

Halfway through the session, InuYasha began asking questions again.

"How come you always smell like art stuff when ya get here?" he began.

"That's not relevant to matracies, now finish off your work," she ordered, composed as ever. He ignored her and continued.

"Are your parents ever home?"

"That doesn't matter, back to work, kid," she said pointing to his work.

"Do you like hanging around with Miroku?" he asked, really wanting to know if she did. She frowned as she stood. She walked around him, snatching his back pack from the floor, and began to put his material in his bag.

"I'll tell your math teacher that you'd like a new tutor," she said, pushing him out the door.

"Hey! We still got a half hour left!" he stammered, pushing against the door frame. She let go of his body in a quick motion, moving aside so he wouldn't land on her. He laid flat on his back, looking at the ceiling.

She mumbled something that sounded like 'blue skied' and then gave him a smirk.

"Well now that you're on your back, please listen. I don't want to be your friend; I don't even want to be considered you're acquaintance. I slapped you friend and I'll slap you. Now, just ignore me till I move on, okay? Okay. Now get out of my house, and go fuck your girlfriend," she said, smiling the whole way through, her eyes smirking behind the lenses as well. As she walked off she grazed his should with her shoe.

He got up quickly, looking for her in the apartment room. He heard the snap off a window being opened and jogged in that direction.

Her window was open, but the room was empty of living things. Pictures covered in cloths in every corner of the room. He was curious as to what she would want no one to see.

He went over to the nearest one and pulled the sheet. He gasped. Behind the cloth, he saw himself. He blushed; he didn't think she would do something like this.

She had captured him very well. His hair looked silken in the frame. Though, why she had placed him in a suit was beyond him. He saw small white and blue flowers growing at his heal. They were detailed with perfect strokes, fallowing an invisible patter. He wanted to reach out and touch the fabric of the suit, or the ruble of the coble stone street. It was a lovely picture.

He stepped over to another, pulling the blanket down. He frowned at what he saw next, it was Miroku. His attire was a little more informal. Jeans and a purple t-shirt that hung loosely from his broad shoulders. She truly had a gift for painting… if these were hers that is.

He looked out the window, hoping to find Higurashi; he found a flight of stairs instead.

'Why the hell does everything have to be so damn difficult with her?' he gowned, not in the mood to clime after her. But relentlessly, he jumped out the window, climbing up to the roof, where he wished he'd find her.

His instincts lead him right to her. She was watering some… were those flowers?

"Are those pink flowers?" he asked, she didn't respond. She kept facing away from him, bobbling her head a little. 'Stupid kids and there music…' he complained.

He walked up behind her, pulling out the headphones it seemed she was so attached to. She twirled around, crashing her hand into his neck.

He heard something crack and then… it went dark.

**Cliff! Cliff! Cliff! I think I'd call that a cliff well, if any of you are still with me this far, thanks, and review!**


	8. Fly Away

**Disclaimer:**still nothing saying I own Inu… sigh.

**Special thanks to:**anybody who takes the time to review.

**Move On**

Chapter 7: Fly Away

It hurt, his neck hurt a lot. He couldn't remember that last time something hurt so bad. Was pain really supposed to feel this bad. His stomach felt like it was filling up some creature that ate away at his organs. Leaving an emptiness of sort. He wanted to reach up and touch the tender part of his neck, but the pain had dripped down from his neck to his shoulders and along his back.

He soon heard the shuffling of cards and the chatter of girls.

"I still can't believe you knocked him out, and what exactly did you snap in his neck? It's swollen!" an unfamiliar voice complained, flipping a card or two.

"Oh please, his a half whatever they are. He'll be fine. And it's his own damn fault, ya know. He shouldn't of snuck up behind me, I'm near sited for god sake!" an all too familiar voice ranted. 'Higurashi sure don't talk the same way with every one…' InuYasha thought dismally. He shifted a little, loosening the pressure on his shoulder.

"But this is InuYasha Takashi! He could sue you for like a budillian dollars! Or … or-"

"Or he can crap his pants and run home to his groupies," she replied dryly, throwing down her hand, "I couldn't car less if he was the damn emperor, he's just another face," she said, lowering her voice, in almost a sorrowful way.

"But you know that more then anyone else, don't ya kid-o?" she said, tossing three cards at InuYasha.

He sat up slowly, taking in the seen. There, next to Higurashi, was a girl with a dark outfit. Her auburn hair was pulled back tightly, her bright brunette eyes surrounded by dark makeup.

Her eye's almost resembled Higurashi's, but Higurashi always went on far longer.

"Don't call me kid-o," he spat out solemnly.

"Heh! Don't be so snot filled, I could have left you on the roof to bake," she scoffed. The girl next to Higurashi, giggling slightly at her reply.

"Kagome, your being really bitch to the guy you almost left quadriplegic," she laughed. 'Kagome,' he though, 'that's a nice name.'

"Sango, my dear friend, life's a bitch, I just add to its true… what would one say… flavor?" she smiled dazzlingly.

InuYasha blushed; he couldn't help feeling like a child again. They wore making fun of him. But not about his heritage like he was so used to, but of him in general. He'd never been attacked like this before.

"Okay, okay, I'm out of here. My pop is ganna drop a pie out his ass if I don't get home. Kiss, hug, see ya tomorrow," Sango snickered as she walked out the room.

"You know, if your going to look away from your assaulters, you should do it with a little more dignity," she frowned.

InuYasha twirled his head quickly, snapping something in the progress. He ignored it, he had to get something off his chest before he left.

"You are such a… a bitch! You know that! What the hell did I ever do to you! You keep just stabbing me! You-"

"Oh shut up! Please! You asked for it! Since when is the all mighty pop stare an emo!" she snapped back.

He jumped off the bed, pressing her against the wall. She never flinched though, she never backed down. She always looked directly at him, eye's piercing eyes.

"I asked for it, I asked for it? How the hell did I do that Higurashi?" he snarled.

"When I told you to leave me alone, how did that register, basterd! When I tell you something it an't like in the cartoons, when I say no, I mean hell no!" she blew back. He pressed himself against her small body, holding her shoulders tightly.

"You piss me off so damn much, how do we always end up in these situations, BITCH!" he barked.

"Then just let me disappear," she breathed. They were so close know, he could feel her breath on his face. It smelled like raspberry, tart but sweet. He could see know, more then before, how parched her lips were, the dark circles that crowded her eye behind her broad lenses.

But those eyes… those eyes that he saw when he looked into the sky, that he missed when he looked into Kikyo's eyes. They fallowed him in every corner of his life.

"Get out of my face and out of my room… right now. I never want to see you again, you understand me," she said, her voice cracking a little as she stared him down, her eye's gaining a distant shine.

He stood there, not moving, just staring at her. He didn't want to leave; he wanted to keep gazing at her eyes. He couldn't though. He needed to leave. She had to cool off before he made his next move. He would be back to take her breath away.

He let go, walking to the door. He closed it behind him. Soon after, he could hear the sound of ripping and tarring. Stomping echoed in her small place, he could only guess what she was doing.

He didn't see her the next day, or the next. He didn't see Sango either. But it was okay. He knew he would eventually see her. But was she cooled down enough for him to see her? Would she slap him or try and hit him again? Or maybe she would slap him like Miroku? He didn't know, but he was starting to fear her a little.

She was tuff and edgy. Nothing like he'd seen before… but it made him wonder. Why was she so stubborn? Was it some past relationship? Was it her nature? Maybe she was just pure evil and enjoyed tormenting him?

He couldn't figure girls like her out. They thought too much. He never knew she could always be a lesbian. But there was something about her that didn't seem… bent in that way. Sure she was… masculine, but still. She held something that was so pure that it was like finding a diamond in a pile of coal.

He came back from his thoughts as Kikyo started un-buttoning his white shirt. She kissed his lips briefly and passionately. She pressed her small body against him, running her hands up and down his bare chest.

"InuYasha, what's wrong baby?" she asked in a seductive tone. He looked down at her, she was boring. The same. She was normal, like everyone else. She had the same look in her eyes that mirrored those of all teens. They were new, shallow, unknowledgeable. He missed looking at the eyes of someone different, someone who would argue with him.

"I'm tired, I'll see ya later," he said, buttoning back his shirt as he got up from the floor. He wanted to think some more.

"Okay, see ya later," she breathed, not knowing what was wrong with him. He was starting to bore her as well.

"You know what, I won't see you later. Bye," he said, walking out the door casually. She sighed. This wasn't a grate loss. She'd find someone new by tonight, she guessed.

She sat silently in her room, looking at what she had done. She had broken the picture of the boy who was trying to steal her affection. She couldn't understand why he was trying at all. She wasn't pretty, she wasn't mottle thin, she didn't even know who any of the pop ideals were. She was no were near the standard of what a pretty person looked like. She wasn't nice to him, but yet she could see him begging for her in those eyes. She wasn't so out of touch with her female side that she couldn't tell when a man wanted her. But she didn't like him… she could be in denial.

She had fallen for someone once, but they had left before she could let her feelings bloom. She had regretted not telling the boy she liked him. But, as soon as she told herself she liked a boy, she could let go of him easily. It was much easier to let go of someone with the knowledge that you liked them. She didn't know why this technique worked so well for her.

'I guess I do like him…' she thought somberly, sucking at a splinter that had begun streaming.

It was times like these that she wished she could draw wings on her back and just… fly away.

**How was that? Okay? Maybe no? I don't know how I'm ganna make a comeback after a fight like that. But I will progress! Thanks in advance to all whom review, it really helps to motivate me**


	9. Rainy Day

**HEY! Yoshiko Furu here! i'm back and guess what! i gatta new beta i know i said i was ganna try and do it on my own... but i'm a complet mess... i have way to many mistakes ( - that was on right there) but anywhom! say hello to my new beta Child of the Silver Moon!**** Thank her for being so kind as to edit my junk!  
**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own him or anybody. The only thing I own is pencil

**Special thanks to:** Anyone who takes the time to review and Child of the Silver Moon, I really do appreciate it.

**Move On**

Chapter 8: Rainy Day

Early morning. When the earth greets it's inhabitance to a new world of light. Though today was a little cloudier then usual.

Dark menacing clouds loomed over head. Students with the fortune of wealth, luckily had cars and fancy thing to protect them from rain and thunder, but not for the new girl.

She liked the rain, and didn't mind it very much. It brought inspiration to some of the greatest minds she had ever known, people of art and literature.

She hadn't gotten much of a bad vibe when she woke this morning, she felt as though today would blossom with prosper of being invisible. Though she did look forward to seeing Sango. She truly understood her sense of humor, Dry, with an occasional bounce.

She must have been out of her usual funk this morning; the boy she had slapped last week came bouncing along. He seemed so happy, she almost felt bad that she was going to bring his mood crashing down.

"Hello Higurashi! How's your week coming along so far?" he asked simply and joyfully. She adjusted her lenses; maybe she was seeing an illusion of sorts. No, no, he was still there, smiling happily, waiting for her to respond.

"Did your lawyer not read the fine print or are you just a little denser then your friend? Why are you in my presence?" she asked, raising an eyebrow behind her specks.

"No, it's not that I didn't listen. I just couldn't stand the thought of you walking in by yourself," he said graciously. He could see her jaw start to lock again; she was trying to hide some emotion from him.

"And why would that be?" she asked, matching his grace.

"You'll see my rose," he said as he held her delicate hand in his own. She pulled back swiftly, not believing everyone had the need to touch each other.

"Don't touch me," she said no emotion visible in her face or voice.

He said nothing in return, he wasn't about to make her angry again.

They walked to the front of the school, silence danced around them. Miroku wanted to start a conversation. He opened his mouth a few times on there way up, but always closed it. He had many a pone thousands of conversation starters, but he didn't want to make a mistake. What if she didn't like what he said? What if she didn't understand it? He didn't want to demean her that would be total idiocy. Something he, unfortunately to say, expected from his friend.

"You need to learn to enjoy silence, CC." she breathed suddenly, startling him. He blinked at her in confusion at the nickname she had given him.

"CC?" he echoed.

"Short for cupcake, now relax. You seem nervous and it's cramping my mood," she reply, walking a few passes ahead of him.

He stood in place for a moment. She had just given him a nickname. Was it intentional? Was it her way of flirting with him? Or maybe it was the expectancy to her exclusive ring of friends, like InuYasha?

He ran up next to her again as she started entering the building. She pulled the door open, feeling hating glares seeping out at the two of them.

She walked forward, her head held high and proud. It might have been an act, but she seemed to not notice any of the stares that were trying to crack her barrier of ignorance.

Miroku thought this skill somewhat admirable, though as soon as he blinked, she was gone. 'I'll have to go after her at lunch' he thought with determination.

oOo

Miroku rushed through his third period door to get to the library. He even passed InuYasha, guilt filling him up, but he needed to talk to Kagome.

He sprinted in the direction of the library, hoping to find her. No such luck, he couldn't hear her muffled laugh, or the sound of flipping pages. It was silent, absent of life. He walked out, trying to find a room or hallway that she might be in.

He soon found an unusual sight. A backpack lay between a door and the door frame, preventing the entrance form being closed. He walked over to the door, getting ready to close it off.

"Don't close the door," breathed a voice behind the exit. He looked around the metal door to see Higurashi sitting, sketching away.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked politely. She continued doodling for a moment before lifting her head.

"If you do not disturb me," she said, lifting her specs up a little. He nodded his head as he stepped around her to sit next to her.

Outside it was raining fiercely, the quite hiss of the rain giving the area a sound barrier. It was dark, no light peaking from the cloud, blocking the sun from any sight of the earth.

"Do you like the rain?" Miroku asked, worried that she'd kick him in the mud. She scribbled something in the corner of her page before closing the sketch pad.

"I do," she replied, pulling a small apple out of her packet. It's red and yellow hues spattered about like spilled paint. She handed it to him, "I know you're hungry."

Miroku looked at the apple, he wasn't sure he could accept it. It could be a poison apple, like in snow white; it could be her lunch as well.

"I-is that you lunch?" he asked, thinking his blunt antics over for a moment.

"No," she pulled another small apple out of the opposite pocket, "this is."

Miroku smiled and accepted the apple, he really was hungry. He sunk his teeth into the crisp meat of the apple, enjoying its flavor. He new he'd be hungry later, but, he would make the gift of Higurashi linger in his mouth. He didn't know if she was exempting him, but he could almost be sure of it.

She bit into the side of the apple after he had started eating.

"Thanks for the apple," he said, politeness a second nature to him.

"Don't mention it," she said.

oOo

InuYasha could have sworn Miroku was high off something. He smiled and sighed, looking off into space as if an angle had touched him. Maybe he was on angle dust?

He was finally fed up with his stupid antics at the end of the school day. He couldn't find him during lunch, along with Kagome, and her friend had lunch B.

"What the hell are you all happy about?" he spat out angrily. Miroku just smiled at him, his face so illuminate that it almost cleared the gray sky.

"Higurashi is such an angle. I wish she'd let me hold her. I bet she's just like a giant teddy bear," he chirped. InuYasha looked at him in disbelief.

"Excuse me? Are you running a fever? Since when do you like that bitch?" InuYasha asked.

"She's not! She's a good person and very kind. Seeing as you argued with her, she wont be quick to let that down," he chuckled.

"What! No one can stay mad at me, my good friend." InuYasha said smugly. His friend just threw his head back and laughed for a moment.

"InuYasha, I've known you since you were five. Your to implosive and egotistic to bow your head and beg for forgiveness," he laughed. InuYasha merely growled at the reply.

He turned on his heals and started to walk away on the wet grass.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Miroku called for him.

"I'm going to go find Higurashi and get her to forgive me!" he yelled back, 'That'll show him,' he though as he left.

Miroku just stood in the school yard, holding back a laugh. This was something he had to see.

It smelled fresh, as if your one movement could send the smell shattering into broken ice crystals. She in hailed deeply, taking in the crisp smell. She loved the matchless aroma of chilly air.

She stretched her hands to the air, popping her back from a hard days schooling. Quickly brining them down, pulling a pencil out of her hair, and began to draw on the blank booklet balanced on her lap.

She absentmindedly smiled at the scenery. She drew her surrounding in a light shade of her pencil, not wanting to engrave her pencil into the paper on the first go. She was half way through before she heard foot steps disturbing her silence.

She didn't care as much if it was CC or Sango. They were good people, she could learn to like CC. He was an easy going boy, very much a gentleman. She didn't have to worry as much around him. She could always read his body language for any danger, or feel out his vibrations. He was an open book in her opinion.

She looked over her shoulder, expecting a good friend to be seen, but no. She must have killed something unintentional or unjustly hit someone.

"I'm not your tutor anymore Kid-o, and I do believe you have more important things to be doing," she said blatantly, wanting to see the boy she was trying to get over.

"I came here to say… I-I'm so-sorry," he said hesitantly. He hated apologies, it left a bad tasted in his mouth.

"Who sent you? I know you wouldn't apologies out of pure guilt." she said, giving a sigh, she was in no mood today. Now she wanted to go home and draw her garden.

"Nobody sent me! I came hear because I wanted to say I was sorry," he pouted; this move had served him well in the past.

"Humph! You're lying," she said, revising his body language. He bowed his head slightly, holding his arms behind him, but from his short sleeved shirt, she could she the muscles twitching with annoyance.

"I can't! I did look for you so I could tell ya sorry," he said, waving his fists up and down.

"Why?" she breathed out.

He stared at her for a moment, what could he say? Because he had to? Because a bet was riding on his approval? Maybe he could try lying again?

"I didn't think you could answer that, Kid-o. Don't start fallowing a donkeys trail if you don't know the path," she got up and began to walk away. He jilted, looking at her. He stretched an arm out to her, holding her by the sleeve.

"Wait! It's because I like you! I really like you!" he lied, though… the thing about this lie was that it didn't leave a tingle in his fingers or a rock in his stomach. It felt almost like a truth, but it couldn't!

Her next action startled him. She started laughing, almost doubling over from lack of air.

"You... like me!" she said, pointing a delicate finger at him. He nodded his head. He was starting to feel like a chilled again. She had mean ways of doing that.

"Oh god! What a load of bull shit!" she stammered out of her breathless mouth.

"What! How do ya figure?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm about the bitchest person, Kid-o! I'm not beautiful or delicate! I'm not thin as a toothpick and I've got absolutely no hormonal action in my body! You must be blinder then I am if there is truly anything you'd like about me!" she laughed.

She couldn't help it, this was the funniest thing she had ever heard. She'd heard these things before as dares and other assorted bets; she laughed at all of them. It amused her to see how people liked to toy with others. She new it was wrong to do so, but she couldn't help it.

"That's not true," came his voice.

She sat on the second stair and looked at him. She was done laughing for the moment.

"Really, it isn't so? Tell me then, what is the truth?" she asked, emotion so thick in her voice it was abnormal.

He was at a loss of words. What she had said was true, but… it couldn't be. He remembered when she was teaching him math. She was kind, almost motherly.

"_Do you get it, kid-o" she asked passions entwined with her voice. He felt a little self-conscious, but he didn't really get it._

"_No," he said blandly, looking down at his seat._

"_Okay, well we know you won't be an accountant. Let's go over it again. Hm… okay here's a simple way of putting negative number multiplication. If you can remember these rules, then you'll do fine…"she went on, a small smile relaxed on her face._

Those were the only times he remembered her smiling so far. He liked her smile and her true form… that was it! He liked her true form!

"You're not really that mean," he breathed.

**So…? How's it going with my story so far? Any good? Tell me!**


	10. Tears

**YO! Yoshiko back! and looky! new beta Inu Girl for Life is know my beta (i'm still sorry to Child of the Silver Moon) well know you know who to thank for my impovments.**

**And a quick note on flames, if you don't like it, then you don't have to read it, so just so you know, but thanks to those who do read, i'm gald you like it.  
**

**Disclaimer: **Nope!

**Special thanks to: **To anybody who reviews!

**Move On**

Chapter 9: Tears

It was late at night and the crickets were chirping their songs. The grass ruffled outside, along with a few of her planted shrubs. She looked at her black watch with a skull placed in the center of it.

'12:00 am' it read.

She looked over at her calendar; it was Friday already. She stepped into the bathroom for a moment, lifting the lid all the way, leaving the rim bare. She walked over to the fridge, pulling out an ice pack. She then placed a trashcan and bag next to the couch. Her clock started to beep by now. She turned it off quickly, lightly jogging over to the entrance of the apartment.

She heard someone trying to place a key in the key slot, with no progress being made. She opened the door and in fell her mother, her cheeks rosy with booze. She leaned on her daughter, arm hanging loosely over her shoulder. She smelled horribly of scotch and sake, she couldn't stand the stench. It burned the inside of her nose with such a scorching hand that she could almost feel her nose bleeding at the slightest whiff.

"Hey honey, what are you doing?" she slurred. She didn't reply. She knew what was coming as she led her into the restroom.

Her mother immediately pulled her hands to her mouth, her cheeks turning from pink to green. She threw up her drinks, making revolting heaving sounds. Kagome leaned against the wall behind her mother, waiting for her to finish her first round.

She led her to the couch after that, fetching the ice pack for her head.

oOo

Why had he done that? He felt like a coward. He couldn't believe that he, the greatest player in every sport he was in, the hottest guy in school, had run away from a girl.

But she wasn't a regular girl, no! She had deeper meaning. Like a dictionary, she had several significances in her pages.

He still felt pathetic. The days had cycled back to Tuesday, the day he had run away, and he still couldn't gather up the courage to go and talk to her. He wanted to so badly, but he couldn't even talk to Miroku anymore.

He had almost disappeared out of his life after that day. He didn't catch him at lunch or after school. He was probably spending his time with Kagome, and he felt alone, like she had picked up a bigger magnet and attracted all the people that mattered. He needed the lonely feeling he hadn't felt in so long to go away.

And he knew exactly how to get rid of this stupid feeling.

oOo

The rain had started up; the dark crystals fell from the heavens and onto the soil. She looked over at her watch; it was pretty late, but she knew her mother wouldn't be home till tomorrow. She was probably going to sleep at the office to avoid the cost of gas.

She stood up from her drawing desk, walking over to the refrigerator to put some ice packs for Friday. She lazily shuffled her feet back to her room and closed the door; she always felt safer that way.

She heard footsteps as she was about to lock her door.

'Mom?' she asked herself.

She marched out into her living room, stunned by what she saw.

InuYasha stood in her doorway, looking down at his crimson hand. He smelled unpleasantly of rancid alcohol. She was about to reach out and drag him to the laboratory to throw up like her mother, but he looked up at her before she could do so.

His eyes were glassy with cheep beer. She frowned at his pathetic demeanor. He smiled crookedly at her. Walking over to her, he flung his body onto hers. She kept her arms protecting her chest and her right leg pressed against his pelvis.

He giggled as he pushed her to the wall and pressed himself against her.

"How did you get in here without making a sound?" she asked the intoxicated boy. He just smiled at her, waving his bloody hand in front of her.

Her mind jumped into action once she saw the hand a little better. He was bleeding from his nail; splinters speared through the flesh of his fingers. He had scratched through the door, forgetting to avoid the slivers in his drunken state.

Before she could say anything, he crashed his lips against hers. She pulled her lips into a thin line, not letting him touch them. He tried to force the kiss further as he drug his hands up her body. She could feel some of the blood from his hand on her cloths.

She pushed him back with her forearms and her right leg. He fell flat on his back, hitting his head on the counter on the way down. She spat on his shirt and walked over to him. She pressed a socked foot onto his chest, her hand raised in a knife.

InuYasha saw what was coming next and he didn't want to fall into the black world of dreamless sleep. He struggled to get her foot off his chest, but she was stronger than she looked. She quickly bent down before he could struggle anymore and hit his neck joint. He heard the cracking sound again and then everything melted into darkness.

oOo

It wasn't dark anymore, the night had gone and it was bright in the room. He sat up and looked over his surroundings. This reminded him of the first time she had knocked him out. He felt the same way, but… why was he feeling so shitty and how did he end up in this room again.

He looked down at one of his hands that had felt soar and a little numb. It was wrapped in bandages that looked like they could use changing.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Ugh! And why was his head pounding so terribly.

He walked out of the room and into the living room. He saw his attacker; she was standing behind a man in a white work suit. He was hammering out the door hinges.

She turned to look at him. Her brow was furrowed.

"You can take an hour break for lunch now," she smiled thankfully to the worker, who smiled back at her. He got up and walked out the door-less entrance. As soon as she was sure he was gone she walked over to InuYasha.

He swallowed hard, the grin hadn't left her face since she had started it. Once she was face to face with him, she lifted her hand and slapped him across the face. A small echo hung in the air for a moment, his face turned to the side with his eyes wide.

"What the hell! You are such a nuisance! I've put up with your bad behavior till now but you broke down my damn door! I can't believe you! What the hell were you thinking when you did this! No wait, you weren't thinking a fucking thing! You were too smashed out of your mind to be thinking anything! God damn you and your prep ways!" she spat at him.

He healed his face for a moment. He didn't think she could hit so hard. He had been slapped many a time before, but never by anybody with quite so much fire.

He looked up at her with a confused gaze. He didn't understand what he had done, but his head heart like bloody hell.

"Humph! There's some hangover juice on the counter; drink it all and then come over here. We need to talk," she said, going to the door for a moment then walking over to the couch.

He did as he was told. He walked into the kitchen and drank down the glass with an egg in it. He had never had this before, but by the time he had drank it all, he hoped he wouldn't have to again. It tasted horrible! He could taste the raw egg the most out of the damn concoction. He wanted to puke it back up, but couldn't force himself to do it.

"Stop trying to throw it up! Come sit here," she yelled to him from the couch.

Once he was set on the sofa, he looked up at her. Her cheeks were flushed with anger, her eyes, as deep as they were, were sparking fire.

"Tell me what you did last night," she commanded. He crossed his arms over his chest, though immediately pulled them to his side. His chest was fired with pain along with his joints.

"Why should I tell you," he spat out.

"Because you broke my door down," she said, finally gaining back her composure. He swallowed again.

"Why did you break my door down?" she asked again, calm kind eyes clashing with his nutmeg ones.

"I don't know, I was drunk," he replied, shifting his eyes.

"Why were you drunk?"

"Cause I was."

"You're paying for my door, Kid-o."

"What! Why the-" she cut him off by placing her finger on his lips.

"Go and sleep. You're probably still tired from lack of sleep, you were crying most of last night," she replied a certain kindness or maybe even… pity in her voice.

_He woke up in the middle of the night, still too intoxicated. He looked over at Kagome's sleeping figure. He shifted unintentionally. She jolted up. rubbing her eyes she asked:_

"_What's wrong?"_

_He smiled; her voice was drowsy, but still gentle, like the first time they had met. she looked over at him, standing now._

"_I'll leave you alone," she breathed as she began to walk away. But as soon as she touched the door he began to cry like a small boy. She turned around, startled by his sudden outburst._

"_Please don't leave me! I don't want to be alone," he cried. He held his fist up to his face to scoop up his tears, most of them landing on the bed. Some of the tears being soaked up by the bandages._

_She looked over at him. Was that why he was here? So he wouldn't be alone? After all, being alone was terrifying. It left one in a state of hopelessness, left by one's self to live or die._

_She walked over to the bed, cooing so he'd calm down._

"_Calm down, I won't go anywhere," she said as she placed a hand on his throbbing back. He looked up at her through misted eyes. He leaped into her arms, hoping that she'd embrace him. She was startled for a moment, but in his current state, she knew he wouldn't remember._

"_Promise?" he asked her in a small voice._

"_I won't leave you now," she said. She couldn't keep a promise to never leave him, but she wouldn't leave him now at least._

_She cradled him in her lap, petting his hair as mothers did._

"_It's okay, I won't leave you now," she whispered into his ear. He kept crying, but none of the tears landed on the bed. He wanted to cry, it was the right thing to do. Well at least, that's what his mind was telling him to do._

InuYasha was asleep now; she had time to clear her head. Keeping this secret was a must. She couldn't let anybody know about this. She would go for a walk and then a nap. That's all she needed.

**I know, I hate it when InuYasha cries too. But I though it would be dramatic. And I promise not to make him cry as much as in my first fic. Well, please read and review!**


	11. The Absence

**Hello, do you people hate me? i think you would. i've been such a butt head for not updating for so long, my deepest appoliges. i appoliges from the pit of my heartless body! well... it's been so long that i don't really have much to say up here, so on with the drama!! **

**Disclaimer: **Not even a hair!

**Special thanks to: **To anybody who reviews!!

**Move On**

Chapter 10: The Absence

Darkness, the absence of light. But this darkness, even with the light fog, was frightful. This obscurity was so dim that it was darkness within darkness. It swallowed itself and then spat it back up.

She looked around with unfazed eyes. She had long ago lost sight in the fear of the dark. She looked around, carefully listening, feeling out to anything that may approach her. She hated surprises.

She jolted as the sound of sobs began to echo in the wall-less room. She frowned deeply, circling, trying to locate the sound.

The room started to melt as a gray sky hung drearily overhead, the fog still lingering. The surroundings changed to a park, snow covering the ground and benches.

She turned quickly, finding the maker of the silent cries.

There in the snow sat a small girl no older than five or six. She sat, catching her tears in her mittens, black hair cascading past her winter parka, empty brown eyes hiding behind fogging glasses.

Higurashi watched her scowl lengthening. She remembered when she had lived in the north. She had been young, but not young enough to forget the pain that left a long scar on her emotions.

She watched, thinking back all those years when she had let herself abuse her sentiments. She grimaced profoundly as she recalled smiling with a boy, a boy so innocent and angelic she could only say he was a child. He had cool blue eyes that matched the sky when they played, short black hair that he would comb to the side.

She lifted her head slightly as that boy ran over to her, worry etched into his face, worry for her. She clutched her hands as she continued to watch the scene in front of her…

"Kagome! Are you okay? Your mom sent me out here to look for you… what's wrong?" he asked tenderly, as children tend to. Her past self sniffled a little before she licked her chapped lips to speak.

"Nobu… I …" she couldn't bring herself to tell this boy she would never see him. Never in her short life had she felt so lost. She felt like she was being scolded for something, something horrible she had done.

There was a huge stone lying lazily in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't tell Nobu… she couldn't. What if he became hurt? Maybe he wouldn't care? She didn't want to know what he would feel. She did the first thing that came to mind, she lied.

"I just scratched my knee while I was out here," she mourned, cupping her left knee. He sighed, reaching his hand out to her.

"Silly! You had me worried. Come on, your mom's already fixed dinner for you," he said, lifting her up. She smiled weakly, walking home with the boy for the last time.

Her present day self watched in disgust at the children. She had never felt so attached to anyone else like _him_. She had cried in silence until she had run out of tears. Never again would she cry for someone like that. Never again…

oOo

She jolted as someone moved. She looked around quickly, finding were the motion had originated from. She spotted InuYasha about to tap her shoulder. She couldn't see her eyes but she was sure they were full of raw hate.

"What?!" she snapped, a fowl mood clinging to her. She had fallen asleep against the side of the bed, her arms crossed solemnly over her body.

"Nothing geez, bite my head off," he whined as he crossed his arms.

She sat up off the bed and rubbed her temple in a soothing manner, sighing heavily before speaking.

"Sorry I snapped at you," she said blatantly, getting up to make a call.

"Did you have a nightmare or something?" he asked. She stopped as she touched the door handle.

"No," she breathed out, "just a bad memory," she said as she exited the room. "You can go home now, you have better things to do," she added once she was out.

He watched as the door closed for a moment. He sat on the bed for a good while before thoughts started to form.

"There's something wrong with her," he mumbled to himself as he pushed the sheets off.

oOo

Friday, a double-sided coin; half the day is full of studying and the other half is weekend. Days like this shouldn't exist.

But they do, and like every other kid in Japan, InuYasha halfheartedly trudged to school. He walked into the metal double doors with reluctance written all over his tanned face. His nose twitched as he caught the smell of Higurashi. He lifted his thick brow, there were three other smells mixed in.

He walked quickly to Kagome's delicate aroma. He had an uneasy feeing about what he would see.

"Don't mess with me mutt boy," he saw Higurashi hiss, her glasses picking up a glare from the morning sun. In a head lock she held a boy with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail, his blue eyes wide as they held still.

"Do you boys wanna try saying that again? Or maybe you'd like to repeat your actions? Hm…?" she asked, shaking him slightly once the words slid out of her mouth. The other two boys swallowed as they watched the third boy try and look at his superior.

She lifted her leg quickly behind him and pushed him into the arms of his pals, pointed ears finally free from her arms. The trio fell as the black haired boy fell on top of them. She spat on them, kicking up the light layer of dust that lived on the hallway tile.

"Get going bitches, you're all snarl and no bite," she said, turning her sight to InuYasha. He fumbled back once her eyes hit him. The boys picking themselves up as quickly as possible ran while the attention wasn't on them.

InuYasha saw, now that her face was turned to him, that one of her lenses was broken. It had a crack that spider-webbed from the top left of the glass. A small vine of scarlet branched out of the side of her head.

"And what do you want kid?" she asked calmly, no trace of venom left from before. She had managed to gain composure quickly. She took small breathes, keeping her left eye closed so she wouldn't get blood in it.

He shifted uncomfortably in her presence, not just because she seemed to have a firm grasp on her emotions, but because of what had happened during the past two days. It was awkward to talk to the girl that had helped him out when he was drunk…

"If you don't have anything to say, then I'm off to the bathroom," she said, walking off to the nearest facility.

"Wait! You should have a nurse look at that!" he said, trying to be considerate of her.

She shifted her posture to look at him, a dull almost lifeless look in her eyes. It looked like a mask that was trying to hide the eternity that hid behind them.

"Waste your pity on someone who's worth it, kid" she said as she kept going forward.

"Worth it…?" he echoed, but no reply came to him, she merely walked away, her hair swaying to the motion of her step.

oOo

InuYasha walked home, silence dancing around him. He watched his feet sway back and forth. Something was wrong with that girl, or maybe there was something wrong with him.

Something that she didn't like? That couldn't be it. He was being nice to her; nice enough so that she wouldn't hate him at least.

Steps ran to him and someone tapped him on the shoulder. He spun his head to meet blue eyes.

The blue eyed wolf-demon from this morning was standing behind him with a somber look on his face.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Hey! I'm Koga. I know you, you're InuYasha Takashi. I'm here so you can sign a petition to have Higurashi transferred to another school," he said, showing him a pad with far too many signatures.

InuYasha looked at the sheet blankly. He thought this situation over for a moment. If they acquired all the signatures they needed, he'd never win the bet… but most importantly he wouldn't find out what was wrong. WAIT! No most importantly was his pride! He wouldn't win the bet if this went through. That's right, the … the bet.

He didn't have to worry about a person like her. She was hateful, someone he knew he'd hate!

She was right! Who could like anyone like her! She was a total bitch!

But… his pride…

"Sorry, don't know her," he said, continuing to walk home. He'd have to explain to his brother why he hadn't been home since he last left.

'Half-brother,' he corrected himself automatically.

oOo

"Where have you been InuYasha?" asked a solemn figure in the hallway, his features much like InuYasha's, the deference being he had a more serous look on his face. Innocence long gone, youth not vivid. His cheeks were adorned with the sign of a full-demon along with a crescent moon on his forehead.

InuYasha looked up at his brother, he sighed.

"Don't matter, Sesshomaru," he said simply. He dropped his bag in the entrance, shuffling his feet to his room.

His brother reached a hand out to stop him. He would get his answers.

"I asked you a question dear brother," he said bitterly. InuYasha gave a side glance. It wasn't dangerous… it was… lonely. Sesshomaru hadn't seen this look since InuYasha was a child. His eyes weren't vacant, just left alone, abandoned one could say.

"I'm kind of tired, I'm gonna go to bed," he replied, Sesshomaru's hand dropping as he left for his room.

'There's something wrong with that boy,' he thought slowly.

**Ack! Depressed yet? I sure am. Oh well, it'll get worse before it gets better! Review,YES?!**


	12. Segments of Life

**Yo! yoshiko back!! i updated a little quicker this time! but my dedicated fans... you must do me a favor!! look me up on Fiction Press!! dot com! i have 0 reviews and hits!! that makes me kinda sad. cuz know that i take the time to look, i have nothing there! well, if yall could do that for me, thanks! **

**Disclaimer:**NO!!!

**Special thanks to:**To anybody who reviews!!

**Move On**

Chapter 11: Segments of Life

"How long have I been here Sango?" Kagome asked dazedly, looking at the glass ceiling of the mall. Sango sipped at her soft drink before answering.

"I dunno… maybe two months… maybe two an' a half?" she said as she took a bite out of her lunch. Kagome smiled, taking her glasses off and rubbing the soft fabric of her shirt to clean them. She placed them back on her nose, a red dot on each side of it from her specs.

"Oh," she said while thinking 'three and a half more months.'

oOo

"Kagome," her mother began, "you're content with your life right?"

Kagome looked up from her water colors, placing a well oiled smile on her lips. She hated when her mother brought up the subject of her happiness. She couldn't tell her mother the truth. The truth was hurtful and mean; something people couldn't look into and see the reason it was twisted and deformed.

"Yes," she said happily. She didn't want to hurt the only person that would always be with her. The person she owed her very life to. She couldn't, no, would not hurt the person that she let punish her.

"I thought so. I mean, you're a very gifted child; a spoiled child with everything a kid could ever want," her mother bragged, content that she could give her child all the materialistic things that parents wished they could.

"Yup," she responded, knowing that after this it was just a matter of agreeing. She went back to watercolor.

"But do I spend enough time with you?" she asked. Higurashi almost jolted, but knew better than to let anyone see her surprise.

"Mom, you're a busy person. I couldn't expect you to drop your work whenever I wanted you to," she replied wisely. She had thought of this before, had thought of what to say when she would ask.

Her mother looked at her, then went back to reading. She mumbled every once in a while about how lucky she was or how beautiful and wonderful she was. All things Kagome knew to be blind assumptions. She had stopped believing the lies people told her to make her feel good. They were just that, lies.

oOo

He watched the day go by out the window. Monday was always a pain in the ass. It gave everybody a headache to be here. He didn't understand why anyone went to work on days like this.

He was thinking, thinking about a particular girl. She was starting to fade from his memory. He hadn't seen her all day. Was he really that absentminded? Maybe she was sick? What if something bad had happened to her? And he was just sitting in class, drawing on his desk. He would have to talk to Miroku after class. He usually knew what was going on in her life.

The bell rung soon after he finished up his thoughts. He smiled now that his class was over; he wanted to talk to Kagome badly.

He ran after Miroku, pulling him back so they could talk.

"Have you seen Higurashi today, or heard of her even?" he asked hastily.

"No, but I'm gonna call her at lunch, why?" he asked, curious as to why his friend was being so forceful on the matter.

"No reason, just wanna know what's going on with her. After all, I can't have you get to her before me," he chuckled as they headed off to third period.

oOo

Miroku dialed the number quickly. He sat on the steps like he did everyday since he met with Higurashi. InuYasha sat close behind him. His doggy ears perked to listen to what would be said in the conversation. The phone began to ring; Miroku could feel his friend's breath on his back. He nudged him as he said, "Yasha, calm down."

InuYasha pulled back for a moment before returning to his former position.

Someone picked up, though the female voice didn't resemble Kagome's.

"Hello?" a woman sniffled.

"Is this Higurashi's number?" Miroku asked curiously. He could hear the woman start to tear on the other side of the line.

"Yes," she cried a small voice in the background comforting her. The voice left as soon as the woman became stable enough to talk.

"I-is-" Miroku was at a loss for words. He was confused as to what the situation was, and it made his mind reel to hear distress in the voice of this woman. He couldn't comprehend why, but it did. He had an ominous feeling about where this conversation was heading. InuYasha took the phone from him and began to talk.

"Is Kagome there?" he asked bluntly. The woman sobbed harder at the name and the small voice started talking again.

"She can't come to the phone right now, sh-she… she's… hospital!" the woman, most likely her mother, chocked out.

"Hospital! What hospital?!" he snapped. Miroku looked wide eyed at InuYasha. Miroku could feel a lump jam itself in his collar bone and thought he couldn't breath for a moment. He thought that InuYasha had stopped breathing for a moment as well. InuYasha looked away, wanting to concentrate on what the woman was saying. He didn't want Miroku to see his expression either. He couldn't stand the thought of him thinking he had gone soft over some woman, even if it was the truth.

"Central Hospital downtown," she said. InuYasha hung up as he said, "We'll be right there."

"What's going on?!" Miroku yelled as InuYasha began to run to the parking lot.

"Miroku! You brought your car to school right?" InuYasha asked quickly.

"Y-ya? Why?" he asked.

"We're going to the hospital, Higurashi's in there."

"InuYasha! Wait! Don't walk so fast!"

oOo

They arrived to the hospital quickly, and Miroku swore that he saw InuYasha run several red lights.

As they walked up the paved sidewalk, Miroku gazed at his friend. He couldn't help but note how similar his solemn face was to Sesshomaru's. The only difference he could find in the still life of a face was the eyes. The eyes had always held different stares. InuYasha's stare was always shallow. Fresh with the new breath of life. Something teens held without realizing.

But Sesshomaru's were always cold, deep with the world's feeling of odium.

Miroku heaved a sigh, he was glad that his friend was worried about the girl in the hospital, but it made him a little jealous to say the least.

He forgot when, but somewhere along the line of his plan, he'd failed. He had given up what dignity he had left in him for her.

They stepped into the building, the smell of medicine and bandages evident even to Miroku's human nostrils. InuYasha crinkled his nose at all the smells.

InuYasha powerfully walked to the front desk, asking, "What room is Higurashi in!?"

The secretary looked up at him, her stare dull. 'Long day I bet,' Miroku thought.

"Let me check, what relation do you have to her?" she asked in a gray voice.

"Boyfriend! Now tell me were she is!" he blurted out, his fangs baring. Miroku watched silently. His eyes turning gray like the woman's voice. He'd fallen for her too. He felt a smile tug at his lips. He felt a sting poke at his heart.

The woman gave them instructions and they walked off. InuYasha lead the way, always mumbling about something or other. Miroku lagged behind and stayed silent. His thoughts were slowing him down.

He looked up and sighed. He failed his friend. The emotions of a girl were delicate, but that didn't mean that a man's aren't just as fragile. He had really given in to her, the way she walked, the way she talked, just… everything. How she was so straightforward.

"What are you thinking about?!" InuYasha roared. Miroku did a double take and looked at him.

"N-nothing, I'm just worried about Higurashi," he said in a small voice.

They continued forward, and InuYasha had to admit that his whole mind was concentrating on Kagome. She had become a wall… or a curtain in his mind. She was draped over all his thoughts, blocking him from thinking right.

He had snapped at the secretary and told her something that was a complete lie. And then what would her mother think?

Like the dumb mouse in a home, he'd fallen for the trap that the mother laid out. If her mother was anything like Kagome herself, she would surely have his head on a silver platter.

They had reached their destination in a few minutes, looking around the lobby to see a few people gathered.

A woman with pitch black hair and puffy brown eyes, sat next to a grave looking Sango Taji. Sango was petting her hair as she stared off with empty eyes, tears burning her checks.

Sango looked their way, her brow furrowing. InuYasha had been so hasty before to get here, but know that he was here, he didn't know what to do or say.

He swallowed hard, licking his lips so they wouldn't stick together when he started talking.

"Do you know what happened to her?" he asked finally. Silence greeted his words until Sango whispered something in the woman's ear before walking over to InuYasha and Miroku. She walked past them and they followed.

Once they were a ways from the woman, Sango turned, the grieving expression still present.

"That's Kagome's mom in there. Something happened to Kagome while she was alone at home. I came over to her house and found her bleeding on the carpet. My guess is that she bumped her head on the corner of the table hard. The doctors are looking at her right now, so we'll know what happened soon," and with the information given she passed the two once more and made her way back to Ms. Higurashi.

They stood there for a moment before following Taji. By the time they had arrived, a doctor was talking to Ms. Higurashi.

"It seems she's developed Unstable Angina Pectoris due to coronary artery spasm. Has she been under emotional or physical stress lately?" asked the man in white.

"No, not that I know of," responded Ms. Higurashi.

"Well, she's awake now; you can each go see her one at a time. Please try to keep her calm. If she gets too excited she may begin to have an attack."

Ms. Higurashi walked up first to the door, opening it quietly. The others waited outside, they couldn't hear anything. It was still out there, and it was making InuYasha uncomfortable. It was quiet and the air was so thick with anticipation. If Kagome was alright, would she change?

InuYasha's ears twitched when he heard the door open. Ms. Higurashi came out, sat down and watched as Sango went in. She came out faster than Kagome's mother had.

InuYasha went next, though what he saw when he got on the other side left him in a state of awe.

**Yes, a cliff, nay? Well, review and I'll update my friends. and don't forget about Fiction Press... dot com  
**


	13. Visits

**Disclaimer:**NO!!!

**Special thanks to:**To anybody who reviews!!

**Move On**

Chapter 12: Visits

She sat on the bed, an enlightened look gently placed on her face. A bandage was wrapped tightly around her forehead; miniscule scarlet specks were scattered on the right side. Wires seemed to be coming out of her, attached to a noisy heart monitor. She was white in color as well. She wasn't the creamy sort of pale; no, this was white like paper, leaving darker rings around her eyes.

He opened his mouth to talk, but the words had gotten stuck on the way out. He couldn't force them to leave the safety of his throat, but it didn't matter, her tongue was quicker than his.

"I'm fine, but I don't see what you're doing here… Kid-o," she said, shifting her eyes over to him. He swallowed hard. He couldn't figure out how she was being so calm when he was so nervous. He didn't understand what disease or fracture she was going through, but it sounded terrifying; something people should be afraid of. Yet she was sitting there with her hands placed in her lap watching him through thick glasses, calm eyes magnified through the specks of her bifocals.

"I wanted to see you, that's all… I was… I … was-"

"Worried? Are you still going on with that phony love story? Humph! Do I really look that dim-witted to you?" she said weakly.

InuYasha watched her for a moment, thinking of a good comeback. She may have been sick, but he still had his pride. He would make words leave his mouth this time. He licked his lips absentmindedly. They were smooth, like always. Unlike Kagome, he took care of his beauty.

"Who said love? I said I liked you, I never said anything about love," he explained crossly, folding his arms over his chest.

"You're sure pissy, what crawled up your face whole and died?" she asked, a hint of amusement present in her voice.

He ground his teeth at her tone. He had raced to get here and all she could do was laugh. He had even lied about their connection. 'Boyfriend, ya right,' he thought. She was stepping on all the wrong nerves.

"The same thing that bit your ass!" he shot back. She snorted, but then became serious. Her eyes settled like calm waters.

"I think you should leave, you obviously don't want to be here confession boy," she told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What are you talking about? I want to be here! You're just making it hard for me to have a damn conversation with you!" he blurted out before he could fine-tune the sentence.

She narrowed her eyes at him; he could make the glare out through the glasses.

"You think I don't know that?" she spat, her heart monitor starting to beep faster. He swallowed hard; he knew something was wrong now. "InuYasha, you're the one that did this to me, I don't really want to talk out my problems with _you_ at the moment."

He frowned, his senses numbing out all the singes to stop the argument before it became heated. He yelled back, "My fault! How is this my fault?"

"How? How is this your fault you ask?" she paused for a moment, her breath became staggered, but she forced a mouthful of air down into her lungs so she could continue. She gripped her hands into fist before jumping out of her bed; she wouldn't sit and argue with him. She would get in his face about this, thankfully, the needle that was taped to her forearm hadn't been pulled out… yet. "I'll tell you how! You're making me worry if you're telling me the truth about how you really feel. Even a person with the most common sense could become bewildered after someone tells them that they like them," she spat venom at him. Her cheeks were flushed from being angry and her eyes held life, fiery and fierce life. She was panting heavily and her heart monitor was going at such a pace that it was _almost_ a solid beeeeep, almost.

"I'm confused you bastard! I want you out of my life!" she shrieked. "I can't deal with you! You're too much for me!"

He watched her for a moment; he had just seen her spill out her torment. It was like watching the contents of her head spill onto the white floor. He swallowed the thoughts down with difficulty.

He opened his mouth to say something, but words wouldn't come out. His throat had dried up and his tongue was swollen. His mind was blank, he couldn't configure a sentence.

She smirked, flipping a strand of hair out of her flushed face, "Amazed that I have emotions, Kid-o?"

He shook his head, placing his hands on her shaking shoulders. He could see something on the edge of her eye that he'd never seen before. Her eyes looked like they were drowning. She looked… lonely now in this white room. She looked…unhappy? More like forced to be happy, maybe?

"You look sad," he thought aloud, this only caused a snort to come from her. She looked away, shaking his hands off her and walking to her bed. She felt exhausted, peeled of all energy with what she had just done.

InuYasha scowled at what she had done. What was she hiding from him?

"How could I be sad? I have everything others would want; it would be selfish to be miserable," she said dryly.

"It doesn't change the fact that you're sad," he said, looking solemnly at her.

"I don't understand why you're doing this still," she replied. He began to recite why he was doing this. A curtain had draped itself over the initiative reason he was here. In this room, waiting on her every heart beat that passed through the wires.

'For the bet, for the bet, for the bet,' he replayed, but the words started to slow down to stutters after a moment, was that really why? 'For… the… for her…?

"I wish I could tell you," he replied. His sensitive hearing heard her breath hitch. She didn't really do that, right?

"You should leave," she said, bowing her head, looking away. He could smell a new element in the thick air. It smelled like nothing he had ever smelled before.

"P-please tell Miroku to visit tomorrow," she murmured out, her voice giving her away. She couldn't hold the sobs back anymore; they were fighting like Spartans. They stabbed at her heart, at her thought, leaving her weak.

InuYasha nodded his head and left. That sound would surely haunt his dreams that night.

**Is it lame? Is it? I don't know, but I think something is finally forming with those two? **


	14. They Make Me Weak

**hello everyone! i hope everyone is doing well! well, i've gotten alot of good reviews from all of you who read and a preaciate all of them! so keep'em coming!! thanks! on with le story!!  
**

**Disclaimer:**NO!!!

**Special thanks to:**To anybody who reviews!!

**Move On**

Chapter 13: They Make Me Weak

InuYasha stepped out of the room ten shades whiter than when he had entered. Miroku had been waiting for him to come out for some time. Even Kagome's mother had left with Sango.

He ran up to his friend, who was taking far too long to get to a chair. He put his hand on his shoulder, guiding him to the nearest seat.

"Miroku, don't go in. Kagome doesn't wanna see anybody else," he said quietly, not wanting to look him in the eye. It _was_ partially his fault that he wouldn't be able to see Higurashi today.

"What did you do to her InuYasha? Ms. Higurashi left before the screaming started up, what did you do to her?" Miroku asked not even trying to hide that fact that he was mad with his friend. He had wanted so badly to see Kagome. He had almost lost it and barged right into the room, but he knew he would have only made things worse.

InuYasha looked up at his friend, surprised with the tone of voice he had used against him. He shook his head, not really sure if he should tell him he made her cry or that she had gotten sick because of him. The curtains had drawn on his mind again. He couldn't think straight; Miroku was touching the forbidden area of his mind. It was chaos in there. He opened his mouth and somehow words took form.

"I don't know. It was… weird… but she's not happy right now, she wants to be alone," he said, the words stumbling more in his head than on his lips.

Miroku stood quickly. He had heard enough. He couldn't stand it anymore; enough questions asked. He was going to go in there and find out for himself what was going on with her. Go straight to the source.

"Miroku, you shouldn't go in there, you'll embarrass her," InuYasha said, not looking up at him. Miroku looked over his shoulder as he approached the door. His mouth was carved into a disapproving frown.

"My dear friend, I do believe that you have caused this on her, not I," he said wisely and continued in.

As he stepped in, he could hear the distinct sound of silent sniffling. The air in the room was cold and he couldn't help the small shiver that crept up his spine. He saw the white bed that held a small figure.

His brow unconsciously arched into worry; she looked alone. It looked as if she was abandoned. He stepped forward and her head snapped in his direction. Her eyes were wide. They held disapproval and glints of disgust sprung from her eyes. Her glasses were in her hands, so she couldn't tell who was there. She quickly placed the glasses in their place. She automatically scowled at the sight of him.

"Didn't InuYasha tell you not to come in here," she implied more then asked. He cupped her cheek now that he was closer to her only to have her push his hand away. He snapped out of his daze to answer her question.

"Yes, he did, but I couldn't keep away from you," he replied honestly.

They stayed silent for a moment; he pulled a chair closer to her so he could sit down. She never looked at him. She seemed afraid now, even if her tone of voice was bitter and sour.

"You were crying… w-why… err, what did he say?" he asked gently. She pulled her lips into a thin line to try and prevent her lips from trembling as she spoke. Her heart monitor began to beep loudly again. Miroku looked to the side, worried he had said something wrong.

He placed his hand on hers. His thumb rubbed her cold fingers. They were like porcelain, fragile and white.

"You don't have to answer my question, I just wanted to know what I'd have to beat him up for…" he said quietly, trying to lighten the mood. He almost swallowed the air he was breathing when she looked over at him.

She bit her lip, blood still bubbling out of a previous bite. Her lips were chapped, like always, but the scarlet water gave them a certain gleam. Her brows were pressed together in fear, but the most distracting feature on her face was her eyes. They were colleting tears again, they were red, and her eyeglasses only magnified it; but in those eyes, there was a forever that was sparking with grimace. He couldn't look away from the sad sight of her eyes. They were so afraid, like a child who had seen the bloodshed of a war. It was an eternity of empty, bitter space.

Her head hurt as well. She hadn't cried like this in a long time. She was cracking, her oxygen getting caught in her throat. She just wanted someone to hold and comfort her. She couldn't think straight with the pain that kept coming from her chest.

Before she could think things through, she pulled Miroku into a tight embrace. She sobbed into his shirt, not caring for the moment how this looked. She just wanted to stop being strong and sucking everything up. It was building up into a wall. Everything was becoming so heavy that the wall was beginning to crumble under its own weight.

Miroku felt surprise surge through his entire body. He forced his hands to move against the shock. He pet her hair as she cried quietly into him. She trusted him enough to catch her tears. He felt something like relief wash up against him. She trusted him with her secret of weakness.

"Please don't tell my mother I cried, I don't want her to know," she begged, pressing her head against his abdomen.

"I promise," he cooed, as if he were speaking to a child.

They stayed like that for a while. She cried and he pet her back as her tears seeped their smell and color onto his shirt. He couldn't describe what he was feeling as this continued. It was something like joy for the trust that she was putting in him, but ... he still felt the guilt in his stomach start to boil over. Was this the right thing to do? Even if InuYasha had been a jerk, was this what he was supposed to do? Was he supposed to punish him by having his time with her? He couldn't place a word that he saw fit on all the emotions that found a battleground in his head. It was leaving carcasses of dead sentiments on the ground and they were building up. They were becoming heavy on him. He opened his mouth.

"Will you tell me why you're crying?" he asked, still feeling he needed to know the reason.

"If you don't tell anyone," she sobbed, pulling back so she could finish her crying. He nodded in agreement. She wiped her glasses before she continued. Swallowing hard as she placed her lenses on, she spoke.

"I think I'm letting my emotions get the best of me. I might be falling for, InuYasha… and it really scares me," she confided, not looking at him. It was good that she wasn't too; he flinched slightly as she admitted her feelings. She had just rejected him without knowing it, but he didn't say anything about that. He just smoothed down the back of her gown in a comforting motion.

"Don't be. You shouldn't be so afraid of you emotions. Emotions make people stronger and it really crushes InuYasha that you act like you hate him," he said, wanting to repent now for falling for her, but she simply shook her head at what he said.

"That's where you cross a very thin line between regular people and those who don't react in the same way. I won't be able to offer InuYasha a complete relationship. I've never had a real relationship with any one living creature. With this incident, I probably won't see the end of the school year," she said somberly. Miroku looked at her with confusion swirling around in his eyes.

"What do you mean? Has this happened before? Is that why you moved here?" he asked slowly.

"This happened once before, it's been a while, but that's not why I moved. My mother's job demands that I move. It's not a questionable situation. I'll be moving soon and I'll have to leave this life behind," she spoke quietly. She hated explaining her situation. She hated the pity that followed it.

Miroku just stared at her; he couldn't believe his ears. He could only stare blankly at her. No straight emotion popped into his head right away. They were all dying back as a feeling of numbness pored over him like honey. What would be the correct emotion to show? What would be the right face to put on?

But then she whispered something so hushed he had to force his ears to hear.

"Emotions don't make me stronger… they destroy what makes me human…" she whispered. The words caressed on the chilled wind and then disappeared just as quickly as it had been spoken; almost as if they had never been given air in the first place.

**Woah! Is that a loaded chap or what?! Lots of info. And to whom asked when I was going to give the info why Kag's moves a lot, it's in there for ya! Reasons are revealed! What will happen next? What's Miroku's next move gonna be? Is he going to give up or what? Let's find out in the next chappy!! And don't forget to check me out on Fiction Press too!  
**


	15. My Mother’s Thoughts

**I'm sure all or most of you can relate to my delay. school finals and such have kept i and my editory buisy. i appologyes for the delay and i hope people are still reading it...i really am sorry... but ya, on with the short chapter i have... sory for its shortness... **

**Disclaimer:**NAY-ITH!!!

**Special thanks to:**To anybody who reviews!!

**Move On**

Chapter 14: My Mother's Thoughts

"Kagome, who were those boys?" Ms. Higurashi asked as she drove Kagome back to their apartment. Kagome's lazy eyes looked over at her mother. She was tired from all the medicine she was on, she felt hazy and her glasses seemed heavier. She had gone through this only once before in her life and that was enough, quite frankly.

She moved her hand from under her chin and sat up straight. Staring out in front of her, she cleaned off her glasses and opened her mouth.

"I don't know; I think they're from my school… I'm not sure. I really don't know," she lied calmly, a grin tickling her lips as she did so. Her mother looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Hm… really," she pressed, "they said that they were friends of yours…"

"They're not; they're probably kids from one of my classes. I promise I have no relationship with either of them," she continued.

"Kagome, I already told you that you aren't allowed to date until you graduate. I thought I had made it clear that men cause a lot of problems. Please don't throw away your life at such a young age," she lectured. Kagome listened intently to her mother's words. She had been told this many times before. This would just be another warning; something that was dull and dusty to store in her memory.

"I know you have a level head, but hormones and such will lead you to get pregnant. Don't lead yourself down that path. You have more important things to do before that comes. Please keep this in mind, hun'. Remember college; remember a steady job; remember your education…"

The dust was starting to collect on the memory already. The words her mother spoke were passionate, her sorrow painting these words in ink. They were blocks of stone being pushed forward, her mothers warning carved in them.

"I know… but I really don't know them," Kagome continued. She didn't want her mother think she was going to become a problem. Not to mention she was bored with the conversation, she needed to stop it.

"Alright… by the way, I was thinking about a new company that was being established in the east… what do you think about moving a little earlier than usual?" she asked, her voice sweet. Kagome smiled lightly, she felt like dying.

"That sounds good, when are we heading off?" she asked, wanting to know how much longer she had.

"In… two weeks," her mother said as she pulled in next to the curb. She parked and got out of the car.

Higurashi smiled to herself, the tears teasing her eyelids cruelly. She had no more tears to show for the unidentified feeling she had knocking on her rib cage.

**I know, it's really short, but I just wanted to put what her mom said about boys and stuff like that. Well… please review.**


	16. Stolen

**Disclaimer:**NAY-ITH!!!

**Special thanks to:**To anybody who reviews!!

**Move On**

Chapter 15: Stolen

Silence; that was the word. It was silent–quiet–with no sound omitting from any direction.

It was the day after Miroku and InuYasha's trip to the hospital to see Higurashi and quite frankly there was no way anyone could expect them to be able to concentrate on school work.

Miroku had spent all night thinking of what Kagome had said in the room. He thought and thought about what his next move would be. Questions echoed in his head all through the murky night. Did he still have a chance with Higurashi? Would it be right to try and make her fall for him? Was it morally right for him to do so when he knew his friend needed her love more? He had stayed in bed all night staring at the whiteness of the wall and thinking. It had startled him that morning when his alarm clock had brought him out of his trance.

InuYasha's time waiting for the next day to come wasn't any better. When Miroku had come out of the room, he had seemed gone; there but not there. His eyes were unfocused, looking past the ceiling, past the floors above, past the roof, past the sky, past everything. He seemed to be looking for the truth that was somewhere deep in the pits of endless outer space. Maybe he thought it would be easier to find the lost truth in the cosmos than in _her_ eyes.

InuYasha couldn't keep that gaze out of his head, not to mention the sound of Higurashi's silent sobs that she had tried to hide from him. In the obscurity behind his eyes were the stares of Miroku and the tears of Higurashi. It was melting his mind into mush... he didn't even have the strength to go out and drench his problems in liquor. His 'friends' had left him long ago. Once the bet had consumed him completely he couldn't see anything else. The bet… is that it…? Of course, nothing else mattered but his pride at this point.

Even if he couldn't sleep through the night, it was because of her. She was pulling the curtain again. She had made him forget the common sense to sleep. He just lay in bed, eyes open and waiting for the image behind his eyes to disappear.

oOo

Miroku and InuYasha sat in their third period class waiting for the day to be over with. Their heads were slumped over their desks. They could hear the teacher, but they weren't really listening. It was too much.

Everything and everyone around them seemed to go on normal, but them. They could only picture Higurashi sitting in the white hospital room, looking out at the bleak sky, her gaze being wasted on the window.

Both boys nearly jumped out of their clothes when they heard the bell for the lunch period.

When they stepped out of the classroom, they thought they had seen a ghost. There, in the hallway, was a girl. Her hair was raven, her eyes a deep worm coffee color, her skin pale as she wrapped herself in black clothing. Glasses that were thick and rimless and a medium sized medical patch placed close on the right. She gave a small glance in their direction and it seemed like it went on for forever.

She looked away just as quickly as she had peeked in their direction. She walked forward with the student masses.

Miroku didn't waste any more time staring; he ran after her, InuYasha beginning his step after him.

"Kagome! Higurashi! Wait! Please don't walk away!" Miroku and InuYasha yelled after her, weaving through people to gain distance. Higurashi kept moving forward; she didn't stop.

InuYasha was fed up with trying to pass all the stupid people in the hall. He jumped over them all and landed in front of Kagome. She jolted, paling at him. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms, and jumped out of the building.

oOo

She was panting as he leaped off, further and further away from the school. They were already reaching the edge of town. She held his shirt tightly between her fingers; he was gaining speed.

InuYasha looked down at her, seeing how out of breath she was. Her eyes were large, her hair was flying in her face, her lips were closed tightly, her jaw was clenched and she seemed shaken. She looked scared to say the least. He smiled; she looked somehow pretty in this state.

When they finally landed, he placed her down gently. She stood with her head bent down to the ground. He could hear her panting, trying to catch her breath. Her hands were clenched in front of her chest, creating friction to try and warm them up. Her shoulders shook as they attempted to huddle together. InuYasha stood in the place he had landed; he stared at the girl he had basically abducted. Before he could explain why he had taken her from the school, she spoke.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" she yelled louder than he had ever heard. He held his sensitive ears with his hands so he wouldn't hear the echo of her words.

InuYasha stood in place for a moment. He thought for a moment. What was wrong with him? Was his pride really worth all of this?

"I'm attracted to you," he said, "and I got scared when you wouldn't talk to me in the hallway."

She started walking away from him. She couldn't stand hearing what was coming out of his mouth. It was a gift basket full of bull shit.

But InuYasha wasn't through with her. He jumped in front of her once he realized what her intentions were. She spiraled past him when he tried grabbing her by the shoulders. She started running to the town. InuYasha leaped once and landed in front of her. She pushed him down this time. He pulled himself up and tackled her to the ground.

"Bastard, get off of me! I hate you! I hate you!" she yelled, trying to push herself off the ground.

"Kagome… please don't say that… I wanted to talk to you… I just…"

"Do you think I would want to after you carried me off to the outskirts of town? Don't tell me you're still living in a fairytale!"

InuYasha had to swallow down the insults that wanted to come out and slap her.

"It's no a fairytale! It's real! I really do like you in a _that way_ sort of thing! Why won't you give me a chance!?" he yelled, looking down at the girl with a fierce look on his face. She looked up at him, some liquid caught in the corner of her eyes.

"Get off! You're the damn devil! You don't deserve a stupid chance! Ya gotta make your own fucking chances!" she spat at him, struggling under the weight of his arms.

With that he leaned down and stole a passionate kiss.

**BOOM! CHACKALACKA!!!! What' cha think about that skill right ther' right ther'?! Good? Bad? Something in between? Tell me in a review… I know, it's a hassle to write down a compliment, but it's the giving time of the year, get into the spirit ya'll!**


	17. Stop It

**Disclaimer:**NAY-ITH!!!

**Special thanks to:**To anybody who reviews!!

**Move On**

Chapter 16: Stop It

It was passionate, heated, flamed. It was as if he was trying to push all the emotions he felt for her into this moment. He wanted her to understand that he really loved her. It wasn't a fairytale he was trying to write; it was real! She needed to understand this! She just had to…

Kagome, for her part, just lied there. Her eyes wide, her skin pale. She'd never been kissed in such a manner. He was kissing her so hard that it hurt, but she felt fire on her lips. She could feel that he was saying something that couldn't be explained with words. It was pressing heatedly on her, his feelings. He was spelling it out in this one moment. He was making it clear…

…She didn't want to see it, though. It would leave a carved out place in her chest. She didn't want something that would hurt her in the end. She was only human; she wanted to get away form the pain that she could see chasing after her.

Once she grasped a coherent thought, she pushed him away. She pushed him away; she wanted to make it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with his _feelings._ She wanted to be left alone. She wiped her mouth and spat as she got up. Her brow furrowed, her eyes grabbing moisture out of the air. She ran away from him. She ran into the wooded area that was on the outskirts of town. She needed to get away from him.

He watched her take the first few steps before running up ahead of her and stopping her. It didn't make sense to him; she should be loving him. They should be falling in love together. Why shouldn't she say 'I love you too, InuYasha,'?

"Why are you running away from me…?" he questioned as he grabbed hold of her shoulders. She didn't look up; it was too frightful to see.

Her head was pounding. She could feel him look at her-staring. He was waiting for her to answer him. He was staring with such power that she felt as if her mother was in their presence. The air was thick with her mother's patience, waiting, watching, evaluating her… questions swarmed her being, circling her like vultures. 'Does she need more attention? Has she been a bad kid? Is she doing something wrong? How much trouble will this cause?'

She could hear her heart beat in her ear… it hurt so much to keep it in her… she could feel her head become heavy with pain. It was numbing her senses. Her eyes were burning; she could feel her throat swell up with oncoming tears. Then they burst out; everything was coming, she could feel it.

"Stop it! Just stop it! Why do you care? Nobody should! I don't want anyone to suffer! Leave me! Leave me! Why can't you see! I'm going to leave you! You'll be alone! You'll be unhappy! Stop trying so hard! Stop it!" she yelled; she had to tell him. It was painful; all the words were coming out like razors. Her throat felt like it was bleeding she screamed so loud, but she had more to say.

"I may like you, but I'm not that selfish! I don't want you to be unhappy! What if I leave you broken? I'd feel so horrible! It's hard enough living knowing I can't be human; I have to be cold! I have to be something so empty I could almost get rid of myself! But if I try, I disgrace my mother! How can I do something so horrible to her……….." she held her hands to her face; he couldn't see her so broken. She hid her face from him, bending down so her black hair would cascade in front of her. She tried to pull the tears back, but it was in vain.

InuYasha stood in place for a moment. His pride was forgotten; he reached out and placed it on her shoulder. He pulled her into his arms and just held her there. She didn't make a move to leave the place he had made for her and it made him happy. This was happiness to him.

She was finally giving him a chance.

oOo

They sat on a bench in the park. It was getting dark outside, the sun stepping down from the sky to switch places with the moon. The air was cool and no one was there anymore. It was just the two of them, sitting on the bench, InuYasha holding her hand in his lap.

She had cried a lot, but not loud like most of the girls he had seen cry. She cried silently; she would bite her lip whenever it looked like she was going to shout out. She would whip the tears away when they reached her cheek. She wouldn't look him in the eye; she felt too ashamed.

"You should go home…it's getting late," she sniffled out, a hiccup escaping her bitten lips. He shook his head, even though he knew she wouldn't see it.

"Nah, it's okay. I wanna walk you home first," he said, his tone unusually kind.

"Please don't give me pity," she said, wiping away the tears that wouldn't stop coming. He turned his head so that he could see her. Reaching up a hand from his lap, he smoothed out the top of her head. Her hair was cold and soft.

"I just wanna do this, Higurashi," he reassured her. She looked up at him through her thick lenses, her eyes saying thank you, but her lips arched in anxiety.

"You make me uncomfortable," she proclaimed hesitantly. She could feel her stomach jerking around inside her. She felt like curling up in a ball or rubbing her feet together to release some of the energy that came with the angst.

He stopped petting her hair and put her hand in his. He rubbed it gently, knowing he could break it if he squeezed too hard. He pulled it up to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"I like you the same way," he reassured her. She looked at him, depression deep in her eyes.

"Stop. You shouldn't. I'm leaving in two weeks. I'm going to leave you behind… it would be-"

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me?!?! Why are you leaving?! You can't leave just as soon as we started-"

"We haven't started anything and it ain't nunya business. Ya just have to know that I'm leaving," she said calmly, placing a finger on his lips. His face was flustered and his eyebrows were brought down in fury. Why didn't he know about this sooner? He could bet anything that Miroku knew about this.

He sighed, "Can't you stay? I can make it happen…" he asked, forcing himself to regain composure. His brow was still arched in anger. She shook her head.

"No, my mother wouldn't accept it. I'm the only thing she has… it just wasn't meant to be… us two," she explained.

"Kagome… please stay. You could stay at my house. I'd pay for all of your living expenses and you could still visit your mom. Please Kagome," he begged.

"I won't come back to school again. Goodbye, Inuyasha. I'll miss you a lot," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

"I really want us to be together though…" he whispered.

oOo

"Where have you been?" asked her mother coolly.

"I was at school working on a project late. It was my last assignment," Kagome lied. Her mother raised an eyebrow. She stepped forward and slapped her across the cheek.

"Kagome, your teacher gave me a call and asked why you were absent from almost all of your classes and I couldn't tell her because I didn't know! Do you know how bad that makes me look?!?!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry mom, I shouldn't have done that…" she said in a hushed voice, but the words were empty; she didn't really mean them.

"Kagome, you've been acting strangely lately. What's going on?" concern evident in her voice.

"It's probably stress from school. I'm sorry, it won't happen again…" she recited, never looking into the eyes of her mother. Her mother looked at her with doubt present in every second.

"It has to do with one of those boys that came to visit you at the hospital, doesn't it?" she asked strictly, the question leaving no room for lies…but some how she squeezed a fib into the smallest crack.

She shook her head and answered, "No, I don't know them." Her voice was loosing its sincerity. She could feel emptiness filling her up. She would be a shadow without importance. She would return to her emotionless life.

"If you're going to lie to me then don't speak at all. Go to your room."

And that was the end of their argument.

**OMG! What'll happen next!? I don't even know! . R&R, please!**


	18. We Get Along

**Okay, I'm sorry, but I decided to change somethings. I could'a been a bitch about it and not told you and you'd have to second guess junk… so… I changed it. read it please… even though most of its pretty much the same…**

**Disclaimer:**NAY-ITH!!!

**Special thanks to:**To anybody who reviews!!

**Move On**

Chapter 17: We Get Along

She lay in bed motionless, thinking about tomorrow. She had nothing to look forward to. Her mother was angry with her and people that she knew were now memories due to be burned. To top off this lonely and bleak future, her chest hurt. It hurt more than her swelling cheek. Not in a way that predicted an attack, but a way that she couldn't recall ever having.

She continued to watch the miserable ceiling until she heard a tap on her window. She slowly moved her eyes to see what it was. She caught the sight of amber demon eyes looking in; it was InuYasha. She frowned and then flinched from the sting that her cheek gave her. She stood mechanically, her limbs filling up with led as her muscles worked to move. She lifted the window and InuYasha smiled at her and leaned his head forward. Inches away from her face, she could smell tooth-paste on his breath.

"What?" she said passively, her eyes fluttering from open to closed to open again.

"Its cold out here, can I come in?" he asked timidly. He was after all at her window in the middle of the night.

"Answer my question first, please," she urged dully.

"Is it wrong to miss people?" he asked with a toothy grin.

"Yes, I think you can," she said as she turned away and sat on the bed, the shadows consuming her form. He looked at the spot that she had disappeared into for a moment. He could hear her trying to get comfortable on the bed; springs creaking as she shifted her weight on the mattress.

He jumped into the room and closed the window with care, so as not to wake the mother. He crawled on the bed next to where he sensed her body.

"I… I heard… I mean the thing with your…" he paused and swallowed the spit he had forgotten to let go down his throat, "mom," he finally said. He felt the bed jerk softly; she had flinched. She laughed quietly.

"Amazing, the great dog demon's hearing is as breathtaking as they say," she joked, chuckling some more. InuYasha frowned; he didn't want to hear her excepting the fact so easily.

"Aren't you mad at her?" he asked with aggravation in his voice.

"No," she said simply, "I could never be mad at her. She's my mother, the one who gave me life. She is all, she is absolute, she is universe," she said, his eyes adjusting to the poor lighting so he could see her making hand gestures.

"I talked back to her, I deserved what I received. She couldn't make a mistake so simple," she smiled broadly. InuYasha could only deepen his frown as he heard the girl who could scare so many people in one glare take a hit from a woman with half her strength.

"How can you let her get away with slapping you in the face? I didn't think that people could land a hit on you," he whispered harshly. She sat up, placing her healthy cheek in her hand, in turn leaning on her knee. She cradled as much of her head as she could, and sighed heavily.

"Don't start sputtering babble; you don't know who I am. You only know my name," she clarified, frustration threatening to overwhelm her. She felt an affectionate hand rest on her shoulder and pull her into a comfortable yet sturdy chest. InuYasha rubbed the side of her shoulder in a calming motion.

"Then tell me, I wanna know, just for you're information," he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Although she frowned, she blushed heavily at the feel of so much care that was meant for her.

"Be happy that my mother will be gone for the next two days," she pouted childishly. This made InuYasha chuckle.

oOo

The night passed and she told him stories, small stories of her past; her cheek not becoming notably bruised at all. She liked telling him. She liked that he listened intently. She liked having him in her presence. She didn't cry when she told him, she simply smiled. But as dawn approached, sleep took them in. She dreamed soundly, with him so close, it was heartbreaking to think of the future.

oOo

As she felt her joints tell her that she should be out of bed, she opened her eyes to see a sleeping InuYasha close to her. His body was pulling her into his; leg over her thigh, arms looped around her shoulders, face leaning on her head. She decided to lay there until he woke up. The experience was new, but it was an experience that she wanted now. He wanted her right now, even though he knew she was leaving soon.

It was soon now, wasn't it? It was the time in her life where two weeks became soon instead of a far way time that needed to hurry up. Life was cruel and she smiled at the thought. She kissed InuYasha's arms, running her finger tips over his claws.

She loved hands. It was her favorite thing to draw. She liked the way they bent, and the way the curved and created sections. They were flexible and beautiful. InuYasha's were no exception. She liked them. She hoped that she could wake up in the morning in ten years and see a pair of hands as beautiful as his.

oOo

"Could you really have me stay with you? Without casing a big commotion, I mean?" she asked as she took a bite out of her rice. InuYasha looked up at her abruptly, bringing up a sloppy mess of noodles with him. He blinked twice confused. He swallowed his ramen and smirked crookedly.

"You'll live with me?" he beamed; he couldn't stop his facial muscles from twitching in an immense grin. She frowned and looked down at her lap; she could feel her face heat up. She couldn't stand how much she had let him see to begin with. Now he was just saying things to make her flustered.

"And if I do, what would you say?" she asked meekly.

**-------------- Da Change Starts Here! --------------------------**

"Do you want the top or the bottom bunk?" he answered cockily. She looked up at him, and smiled brightly. She liked the response.

"This is…"

"A beautiful beginning?" he implied with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I would say more along the lines of Nirvana," she said, raping her small finger around his hand. He looked at them, a little confused.

"That old band?" he asked hesitantly. She giggled at how cut and lost he looked when he asked.

"No, like heaven," she corrected. He just 'keh'ed and left it at that.

**-------------- Da Change Ends Here! --------------------------**

oOo

Miroku sat in class, his focus on the picture in his mind. Her standing, her talking to him that clearly addressed solely him. He hadn't seen InuYasha around and he knew that by now Kagome was probably gone. He wanted to see her, even if it was in a picture, or listen to her on the phone, even if there was bad connection and her voice was distorted. He wondered if InuYasha was sick. He thought he should probably call him…

**Oh my… that was a lot of setting change. Sheesh… well it was either that or a very short chap (800 words at most, but I guess this isn't much better… oh well) R&R please, it really motivates me.**


	19. Miroku's Party

**Disclaimer:**NAY-ITH!!!

**Special thanks to:**To anybody who reviews!!

**Good news everybody, I'm inspired of late. So I may get chaps out quicker…maybe?**

**Move On**

Chapter 18: Miroku's Party

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her glasses didn't really compliment her face that much. She looked at the contact lenses next to her hands. She sighed; she didn't like them that much because they irritated her eyes…but she would look more attractive with them on. She wanted to look nice for InuYasha. She gave one last look in the mirror and took off the thick bifocals.

oOo

The bell rang for school to end, so Miroku slung his backpack over his shoulder and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed InuYasha's number quickly and let the phone ring until he answered.

"Talk," replayed a lazy and irritated voice. Miroku frowned into the receiver, but thought better of it.

"Hey, it's Miroku. Are you sick today?" he asked, walking to his car. There was a party tonight at his house and he needed to go home to make final preparations.

"Keh! No, demons don't get sick," he defended in an offended tone. Miroku merely rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I forgot…" 'Bastard, ditching without me,' "so you coming to my party tonight? There'll be booze, boobs, and some other form of entertainment that start with a b," he said smoothly, trying to reel him in carefully.

"Hm… maybe, I gotta ask Ka- erm… Higurashi," he said his voice smaller as he drifted from the receiver to turn his head to Kagome. He smiled broadly. She was so much more beautiful without her glasses. She was more innocent looking, more… just sexy, hot.

Kagome had been munching on chocolate and watching street punks grind their boards into rails and ramps. She was so consumed with the way their bodies bent; how their hands would hold the board or position them when they did nothing.

On the other side of the line, Miroku was looking into the phone with widened eyes. She was still in his reach, but she was hanging around InuYasha...and that shit stick didn't even tell him! He gaped at the pavement, glued to his spot in front of his car.

InuYasha snapped his fingers in front of her, wanting her to listen to what he said. She twitched her head and blinked, then focused her cute eyes back at him. She smiled, "Yeah?" she asked irritated. It still confused him why she smiled so brightly if she was just going to answer so rudely. He rolled his eyes.

"Wanna go to a party tonight?" he asked, rubbing her head. He sent her hair sputtering all over her face. She frowned and thought about his question.

"Do you want to go?"

"Kagome? Kagome?!" the phone started calling her. She looked at it with a squinted face.

"Who is that?" she asked pointing to the phone. InuYasha stared at it for a minute; Miroku never stopped calling her name.

"It's for you," he said nonchalantly, handing it to her, letting his hand linger on the phone so their hands would touch momentarily. She slightly blushed, but soon let the embarrassment fade. She put her ear to the receiver, but quickly retracted when she heard that the person on the other line didn't stop yelling.

"YEAH?!" she yelled into the receiver, silencing the person on the other line.

"Kagome? Oh god, It is you! I thought you had moved! Geez, I didn't think I'd hear from you so soon! I mea-"

"Yeah, I know, I'm not leaving. It's such a pity, I thought I'd lose my mind with all of this moving," She sighed into the receiver. The boy chuckled on the other side.

"I'm glad you've kept your sense of humor…" he said, his smile heard in his voice. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but InuYasha snatched the phone from her.

"Yeah, we'll go. Be there later on tonight, later," he said, hanging up as soon as all the syllables evacuated his mouth. He looked at Kagome, who gave him an annoyed look.

"That was rude," she said.

"Yeah… must be what attracts you to me…" he said sarcastically, leaning his head on her shoulder, his arm looping around her hips.

"The only thing, boy toy," she sighed, rolling her eyes. She placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it in a comforting manner.

oOo

That night Miroku had gone all out for her. He put quite a dent into his checking account, but it would be worth it; she wasn't leaving him. Although he had his suspicions on why she was with InuYasha earlier, he was still happy to see her again. He was so content; he couldn't phase the smile that had attached itself to his face.

When people started arriving he greeted them all: slapping hands, waving hello from across the room. When he didn't see Higurashi come in with the first bunch of people, his mind released at the thought she decided to bail on him. He combed his hair back with his hand, heaving a breath of worry.

He glanced every time someone would come in, in hopes that it was her. An hour into the party, he stopped watching and decided he just wanted a drink. He went to the bar and to his surprise, they were both there.

But what surprised him more was Kagome's new look. Without her glasses, one could really see the way that her eyes shined, even in dim light. Her face looked so much younger and cute; he wanted to go over to her and kiss her cheeks. Just holding her face would have been nice, but since InuYasha was there, he couldn't make any moves on her right then.

It seemed as though InuYasha was teaching her about the different beers he liked. He rolled his eyes at him, but he was happy to see Kagome was enjoying herself. She laughed along with InuYasha.

"Hey you two, what are you up to?" he asked, smiling at the couple. InuYasha turned his head and smiled.

"Nothing, you?" he asked overconfidently. Kagome looked away for the sake of annoyance.

"Looking for ya, thought ya bailed on me," he admitted light-heartedly.

"Hm… well, we came in the first crowd hours ago, but ya could'a missed us."

Kagome looked off into the crowd of people as the boys continued to talk. She felt a little overwhelmed and wanted to relax. She was very anxious that she would be living with InuYasha in his house, but at least she would be with someone that made her happy, right? Nobody had ever really stopped and tried to find out about her; nobody had ever really comforted her when she felt so low. He was the first to hug her, but really hug her; not just a hug that felt forced from both parties and they would recline form one another after three seconds of infinity. She smiled. If she worked hard in school, she could graduate early and get straight to work. They would be able to make it. They could both work and-

"WHAT!?" her train of thought was broken. She turned her head to look at who said that. Some other people within hearing range turned to see what was going on as well.

"What are you thinking?! You can't just have her run away!" Miroku shouted his hands firmly on the bar top. InuYasha frowned at his friend. He wouldn't argue with him; this was a shaky idea with a lot of consequences if he was ever to get caught, but it was worth it, if only to be with Kagome.

"It ain't running away, I'm just giving her the option of getting some distance between the problem and her," he corrected, taking a sip of water (Kagome prohibiting him from drinking in front of her). Everyone turned back to what they were doing, seeing as it didn't really interest them; it was only InuYasha after all.

"InuYasha, think this over, her mother will kill you if she finds out!" he whispered harshly, but InuYasha merely looked to sealing in the irritation.

"Keh! You're way too paranoid, I won't get caught," he explained.

"InuYasha!" Miroku warned, arching his brow in disapproval. InuYasha stood and reached out for Kagome's hand. She gave him her hand and they turned away from him.

"We're leavin'" he said simply and disappeared into the crowd. Miroku looked at the spot where they had both melted into the party sounds and people. He would never be able to touch her, she had already merged with him. She wouldn't leave him, not until he left her first, but that could be year… maybe it was time to give up until the time was right; just until things became easy for him. He might be able to wait… just maybe.

**What do you think will happen next? Woooooooooooooooooooooooh! Well, ya, please R&R. The reviews I've gotten lately are really very nice and I appreciate it so much. It makes me cry they're so nice please write me one if you have the time.**


	20. An Opstical

**i thought this was kinda important info... so i put it here -: well... maybe not all that importan... but i just thought some poeple may wonder as well, so ya**

oh wow i never really thought she would be 'running away.' i thought  
she would confront her mother and tell her that she had decided to go on  
her own. i can c now this is getting intense. i just have a few things  
i want u to clarify. seeing how this is an AU, how old are they in  
this? 16? 17? an i have a feeling Sango is gonna show up soon, wat with  
miroku having his doubts bout Kagome now. great chapter and pls update  
soon! .

Kagome is 16 and InuYasha is 17. Kagome is in some of InuYasha's classes cuz shes smart enough to be in those classes. but not all of them. she's no good at English or Scince. hope that clears something up. sorry for not putting that in the story! --

**Disclaimer:**NAY-ITH!!!

**Special thanks to:**To anybody who reviews!!

**Move On**

Chapter 19: An Obstacle

InuYasha opened the door to his house for Kagome to walk in first, but she didn't make a move to go in as he opened the door wide. He cleared his throat, she didn't take the hint.

"Ladies first," he said at last. She looked at him oddly then finally got it; she blushed at her lack of understanding.

"S-sorry," she stuttered. He watched as she went in first, her hands in front of her, clenched to one another and straining to keep from shaking. Her shoulders were hunched together, nervousness grabbing both shoulder blades and holding them close.

He walked up to her, closing the door quietly behind him. He reached a hand for hers and she jolted when they came into contact. She turned her head and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"My brother isn't here, so we don't have to sneak around."

"That's good," she said, her body language relaxing slightly at the announcement of that, but she still seemed tense.

"Are you rethinking about going off some place?" he pondered allowed. She looked at him half guiltily, but determined.

"I am, but I want to go live with you. I… I'm just… new to the experience being with someone other than my mother, that's all," she told him distractedly. She quickly looked him in the eye and took his hand. She placed a small and subtle kiss on his palm. He smiled and pulled her into the living room, sitting her down on the couch. He wanted to talk with her about this one last time. He didn't want her to be unhappy about their decision.

"You're not… afraid, right?" he asked, draping an arm over her shoulders.

"I'm terrified," she said honestly, her hands holding her pants stiffly and her head looking at their strain. "My mother's going to punish me when she gets me," she mumbled.

"If she-"

"No_, when _she. She knows what I'll do…" she jumped up and started pacing, one hand placed on her hip and the other in her hair, rummaging threw the wavy locks.

"God damn it, she's going to catch me! I can't believe this! I didn't think this through right! Oh my god! This is unbelievable… I… I did something so… so rashly!" she mumbled on, InuYasha watching with a confused face. She was having a typhoon of second thoughts. He jumped up and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Wait, wait, what are you saying? You want to back out?" he asked, searching her face for an answer. There was none in her stare; her eyes were too confused to say anything.

"No, I couldn't do that. I've already made a decision … but oh my god! She's going to do more then slap me when she finds me!" she panicked, holding his sides. "InuYasha, we… oh my god, I broke my loyalty! I… I can't even go back now, she'd… I don't even know what she would do!" he shook her a little to get her to stop talking.

"You talk a lot when you're panicking. Okay, um… we just need to think this through like we know what the hell is going on," he said, bringing her back to the couch and sitting her down in his lap. Her eyes started tearing miserably.

"InuYasha, my mother scares me so badly, what if she locks me up in a room or sends me away somewhere? I wouldn't be able to see you and I wouldn't have any freedom. I'd be a pathetic human stuck in a room off some place, left to become crazed by the site of white walls. God damn it…" she kept brushing the salty droplets that streamed down so forcefully.

"I won't let that happen. I wouldn't let her get a hold of you… Kagome… I won't let any of those things happen," he reassured her.

"That sounds so nice, but I know that can't be done. InuYasha… don't say such things. I don't know what I'd due if it were to actually happen. I would probably end up waiting for you… go insane waiting…"

"No you wouldn't, I'd come, I promise. Just believe me."

"The worst part of this is, I can't help but feel like I betrayed her…. oh god, why did I do this?" she muttered miserably. There was silence for a moment.

"Why did you do it?" InuYasha asked suddenly, starting to feel her lose faith in him. She didn't even flinch at the sad tone he held. She just stayed silent for a moment, then spoke. She looked at him directly, her eyes lighting up a little as she spoke.

"I know why I came, I came to be with you," she said, her voice filling with hope, "but I'm never going to see you again if I get caught," she looked away. She could imagine the look on her mothers face when she finally caught her. Her hand outstretched to her trembling body as her eyes set themselves deep into the back of her mind. Her eyes wide, her brows furrowed, her hand testing her skin as she finally gripped her by the arm. She could imagine the whole thing out. Her mother would be so furious. She couldn't help but think the worst when it came to her.

But she knew that everything she did had a consequence and she wanted to go off to be with her love, so that's what she was going to do. She was going to go off with InuYasha; it wouldn't be bad, he was a good guy. He was nice and charming to an extent, and that was fine by her. She could defiantly make it with him by her, but he at least had the right to know what he was getting into. She knew her mother wouldn't bat an eyelash before calling a lawyer to deal this out. "My mother will more than likely sue you, she will send me to America to study out the rest of my school, and I will never see you again," she said with a small chuckle.

"You have a twisted sense of humor, you know?" InuYasha stated in a somber tone as he went over what she had just said. She patted his head and flicked his ear.

"You shouldn't be so grave, I'm very realistic. I would rather hear the truth then listen to lies," she said, leaning her head against his. He reached his hand up to cup her cheek; he'd wanted to do it all day. She sat up and looked at him.

"Then you _will_ come with me?" he asked, letting his thumb rub her cheek gently. She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I suppose if you want me to," she said sarcastically, giving his forehead a small peck.

"It's touching you got yourself a girl, but could you move yourselves off the couch, I would like to see the news," came a voice from the entrance to the living room. The two teens snapped their heads to the door to see a cold looking demon, his eyes steely bitter and amber watching them in icy distaste. His cheeks were painted in purple stripes and hair was straight and white.

InuYasha blushed, his brother had caught him being… fluffy with someone. It didn't matter whom it was with, it was just embarrassing to be caught in the act of romantic talk.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" he asked stubbornly. Kagome looked at the man, her eyes drifting off to his hands and then his eyes. She looked his features over carefully, her right hand twitching unconsciously into different positions. She wanted his hands to draw; a small smile was on her lips.

"As I have mentioned earlier, I want to watch the news," Sesshomaru stated coolly, noticing the girl eyeing him. He raised a silver brow at her. InuYasha opened his mouth to reply rudely, but his brother beat him to words.

"What are you looking at girl?" he asked coldly. She didn't move, she didn't flinch, she just continued to look him over.

InuYasha looked over at Kagome and saw her looking at him. He frowned his brow in annoyance and snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha asked harshly. She looked at him confused, the man in the doorway looking at them closely, as his curiosity was hungry for the answer.

"What do you mean, what am I doing?" she asked innocently. One minute he was comforting her and the next he was interrogating her. He was moodier than a pregnant woman… Jeez!

"I mean, why are you looking at the bastard over there?" he snapped as he pointed his thumb at Sesshomaru. He placed his face in front of her, barricading her view of the man with the still life features. She raised her brow, why was he so worked up?

"I'm looking him over, he has nice hands," she said slowly, feeling like she was talking to a psycho that would jump out of his straight jacket if she didn't pronounce her words correctly. She loved him, but he was acting like a real anal hole.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha both twitched their brow in surprise and she looked at both of them with confused eyes. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and began to talk, but InuYasha wasn't going to let him start making small talk. They both opened their mouths at the same time and simultaneously asked their questions. Sesshomaru asking, "Who are you?" in a blunt and cool way and InuYasha asking, "What the fuck for?" she looked at both of them. She could hear them both clearly and was debating on whom to answer first. She stood up and decided to go with the oldest, after all she was always taught to go by age when greeting someone.

"Kagome Higurashi, a pleasure to meet you," she said very strongly, giving a graceful smile to him. He was taken aback, but quickly recovered. He shook her hand hesitantly. She had a sturdy feeling behind it, but still it held dainty qualities.

"Sesshomaru Takashi," he said no business in his voice. InuYasha watched in aggravation how well the two of them hit it off. It had taken him weeks to even get a smile from him. She gave him a cute little smile as Sesshomaru continued to study her. He could feel his hand curling up in anger and his head heating up from the rage that was threatening to over take him. He growled at the scene, fighting back the bark and bite that so violently wanted to take place. His body was being consumed by the anger.

"InuYasha!" he heard Kagome snap as she turned around and pointed a slender digit at him, "Why are you acting like a child? Just because I look at another guy don't mean I'm gonna bang 'em. Just means I'm gonna draw 'em," she said firmly, sparks flying out of her eyes as she looked at him. InuYasha looked at her with his mouth hanging wide open. He was so shocked that a fly could have flown into his mouth and he would have swallowed it, but once he heard Sesshomaru snickering in the background he snapped right on out of it.

"Shut up, fag!" he snapped at him, but he kept snickering.

"Look, Kagz, das all great and dandy, but that's fucked up," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned her face to him. She looked irritated, her eyebrows pointing down and her eyes looking strait into his.

"Why are you so huffy?" she whispered, knowing that Sesshomaru could hear.

"I'm not huffy; I just don't want him to look you over. And why were you looking him over?!" he asked. She raised both her eyebrows and drooped her eyes.

"I wasn't checking him out. Just because you're jealous you think I'm checking out guys," she said, crossing her hands over her shirt.

"Not jealous! I-" she placed a finger over his lips.

"Shut your face crack and be honest!" she didn't look at him, she looked at the chip in the floor. Sesshomaru and he had made it one evening when they had gotten on each other's last nerves. Sesshomaru had tried stabbing him with his claws but had missed and carved a chunk of the floor out with his knifed hand. They never really had a reason to fix it, so it had stayed there, its memory almost forgotten.

She looked up at him for a moment; she looked furious. She looked like she was filling up with anger, like she was going to overflow with some hot liquid that would burn a hole in his floor and erase the chip from existence. When she finally spoke, it didn't match the expression.

"Am I asking too much if I ask you to trust me?" she said, arching her eyebrows in worry. She straight out loved him, but if they got into fights about dumb stuff, how was this suppose to work?

"What?! I trust you, I just… I…" he stopped his mouth before he said something he would regret. He looked into her eyes. There was panic, worry, and… fear. Her hand was shaking, but she still tried keeping a strong face. Why was she scared? Did the thought of lack of trust scare her that much? Or was it the lack of unison? Or a combination of the two?

"Am I being selfish for wanting that from you?" she whispered. She turned around to walk away, but his grip became stronger as her hand threatened to slip out of his grasp. He held her in place, walking toward her and stepping in her view. He softly placed his free hand on her bruised cheek. It still held some show of abuse, but not unattractive. He lowered his head and placed his lips on hers. Her lips weren't chapped like they had been when he had first seen her. They were luscious now, warm and full. He kissed her tenderly, not passionate, just affectionate. It was more gentle than the first kiss he remembered giving her. He pulled away; his eyes holding a kind feel to them.

"W-what… what was that for?" she questioned, her voice shocked at his slow yet unstoppable action.

"Reassurance. I trust you, I just don't trust him," he said. She smiled, a small blush standing on her cheeks.

"That's good," she said, pulling her arm away from him, "because I really want to draw him."

"Great, now that I've seen my portion of teenage problems, can I watch the news?" he asked monotone, his flawless finger tapping his watch. The two of them just ran upstairs in utter embarrassment.

**That was… a little longer then the other ones… are happy! I redid over half of it! Well, please R&R**


	21. Without Glasses

**Disclaimer:**NAY-ITH!!!

**Special thanks to:**To anybody who reviews!!

**Move On**

Chapter 20: With No Glasses

InuYasha watched her angelic face inhale then exhale, inhale, exhale… she seemed small and helpless when she slept so deeply. Compared to when she was awake and fired up, she just appeared more … more like a woman instead of a tomboy that could scare the biggest wrestler.

He reached his arm out and let his hand rest gently on her rosy cheek. She felt pleasant and soft underneath his claws, as if it were a warm rose petal that formed her skin, not mere flesh. He looked at her cheek, the bruise was gone now; all trace of her mother now gone from her. He could feel her lean into his hand, trying to cuddle it. A small smile was dusted on his face, he couldn't help it, it was just there. He let his hand wonder up to her hair line to push her bangs back and he felt something. A small patch of latex plastic was firmly plastered to her skin. He pulled his hand back quickly; that was a dark memory. He had almost forgotten her trip to the hospital. He still didn't understand what it was, he should ask. He sighed.

She was so tired when they ran upstairs, he could tell by the way she immediately sat down on the side of his bed, located against the wall in the right corner. She patted the spot next to her so he could sit down. He sat and she leaned on his shoulder, mumbling, "Let me borrow your shoulder." He had told her to get on the bed so she could go to sleep, but she declined and said that she didn't want to steal his bed. He told her they could share it, she slapped his shoulder weakly and said "No" in a groggy tone. He thought he had seen a blush lightly sprinkled on her cheeks as she said she would take the floor. He ended up letting her doze off on the floor, later on picking her up and laying her on her bed.

He kissed her forehead and left the room. He could still hear Sesshomaru watching the news in the living room. As he descended the stairs, he felt virulent eyes watching his feet lose elevation. InuYasha turned his gaze jaggedly towards the penetrating gaze. It bothered him how Sesshomaru could simply watch someone with intension. If Sesshomaru wanted you to feel his eyes digging under your skin like a hundred miniscule needles, shooting probe filled liquids into your blood stream, the liquid turned that once warm crimson into red sorbet, you would feel it. But… his stare could be as invisible as a butterfly passing by on the wings of the breeze. This was one of those times he wanted to be noticed.

"What!" he screeched out hotly as he reached the base of the stairs. Sesshomaru merely raised an elegant eyebrow and lifted his body to walk towards him, his footsteps gliding over the hard wood floor. InuYasha slapped himself for impulse; he really was as dumb as people saw him to be. He knew that Sesshomaru wanted to say something badly enough that InuYasha could walk into the kitchen and he would follow, so he did just that. He was kind of hungry since he didn't get to eat anything from Miroku's party because he left to early.

He got to looking through the fridge before Sesshomaru opened his mouth to talk. Sesshomaru leaned against the counter casually and looked across the room nonchalantly.

"InuYasha, what is that woman doing in your room sleeping?" InuYasha simply ignored him.

"And you don't smell like sex… that's a first. She doesn't smell like it either… so I couldn't presume that she was something along those lines… what is her purpose here?" InuYasha blushed lightly as images of certain _things_ stampeded threw his hormonally charged head. He shivered as some of the more flamboyant images went through in slow motion.

"I don't suspect that she's a common harlot. She seemed more like a business woman then a whore to tell you the truth," Sesshomaru continued. The comment over Kagome's intention brought him back to the conversation.

"She ain't no ho!" he defended. "She just needs a place to crash for a while. Damn, do I need a reason to have people over?"

"Not a slut? Then what use is the woman to you? I've never seen you so hot headed over some human girl…"

"She is no concern to you if she don't cause no trouble for ya, is she?" he asked as he snatched the jug of cola out of the chilly door.

"I suppose not, but I would like to be informed on who is living in my expensively humble abode," he said, gently motioning to their costly surroundings. "If perhaps she was a miscreant with an unstable sanity… I wouldn't want her prowling around my home looking for something to entertain her…" he said suggestively

InuYasha slammed his glass down to the point were it wouldn't break, blood veins visible on his hands. He let go of the glass and swung at his brother, but missed. Sesshomaru had seen his fist coming and with a charming twist of his back, moved ever so slightly as to avoid the contact. InuYasha however, received the shorter end of the stick and ended up blowing a whole through the wall so that he could see the stairs. He shook the dust from the dry wall that had collected on his fist and jumped up in the air to give Sesshomaru a good kick in the stomach. Unfortunately for him, his brother was much faster than him in every way. Sesshomaru once more casually bent his body so InuYasha would barley miss. This time InuYasha put a dent in the counter. He could hear some of the pots bellow that crumble at his mighty thrust. InuYasha lifted himself from his landing position from trying to kick Sesshomaru and was about to throw another attack when he heard the floorboard above him squeak. What if it was a robber?

This wouldn't be the first time a robber had broken into the house. Once before, way back when there parents had been away on business, it had happened before. Of corce nothing was stolen, for Sesshomaru has almost killed the man for trying to steal his favorite pen set. A rather valuable pen set, engraved with gold writing and white diamonds. His ears twitched as the squeaking continued. Something that sounded like a person crashing into walls or tripping on carpets came from the upstairs. When they finally reached the stairs, they stumbled down the first few and slid down the rest of them. If this was a robber, it was a VERY sad excuse for a criminal. Sesshomaru looked around in time to see the creator of all the noise. Kagome appeared confused in the doorway, her hair messed up, arms bruised, toes stubbed and eyes unfocused. She didn't seem tense or scared by the sight of a counter demolished, a wall destroyed, and a worn out InuYasha looking whiter than his little puppy dog ears, she merely seemed confuse.

"I heard crashing upstairs… I thought a burglar broke in…" she said, squinting her eyes at different angles. InuYasha finally realized that she didn't have her contacts in or her glasses on. She couldn't see a damn thing! InuYasha relaxed at the peace of mind that she couldn't see his implosive behavior carried out all over the kitchen.

"On the contrary, it was merely InuYasha. Go off to bed now, it is late and you most likely have school to attend in the morrow, nay?" Sesshomaru said coolly as he waved his hand in front of her. She snatched it out of the air and started to rub his hands and feel all the little bones that made his perfect digits. She smiled shamelessly at the feel of structure in his hand. Sesshomaru for his part snatched his hand back quickly, not knowing how to react to someone touching his hand in that manner.

"I suppose I do…" she announced, her smile standing were it was. InuYasha, now irritated by the scene that had just occurred in front of him took Kagome's hand and started guiding her up the stairs.

"Sesshomaru! Stop flirting with her!" InuYasha warned crossly, unconsciously tightening his grip on Kagome's hand. Before too long she pulled her hand back.

"It hurts when you do that…" she said simply and held her hand to her chest, trying to massage it better. He looked at her and realized he had grabbed her hand too roughly. He flattened his ears tightly against his head and bowed his head.

"Sorry," he said gruffly, he wasn't used to letting that word slide off his tongue, even when it was desperately needed.

Kagome for her part strained to see what he was doing in front of her. It was all a blur; she couldn't make out anything but blobs of colors that seemed to be trying to fight for dominance. She reached her hands out to find his chest, placing the palm of her hands daintily on it.

"You didn't mean it, dummy," she said, her lips curved into a cute little "u" shape. They were naturally luscious and when she smiled like that, it didn't matter that she was practically blind; he still felt his craving for her rise. He smiled at her, his hand placed on her right shoulder and rubbing it affectionately. She took her hands back and quickly looked at the floor so he wouldn't see the blush that was making its way onto her face. He smelled her enjoyment of his touch, but it confused him when she lightly pushed his hand away.

"It's creepy when I can't see who's doing that," she mumbled simply. InuYasha chuckled lightly at this.

"Let's go to bed, we got school tomorrow," he said humorously, guiding her back to bed.

And that's just what they did.

**I had trouble ending this chap… but I guess ya'll figured with the dumb ending. Sigh… school's been a real pain in the ass… but this is what keeps me going, so R&R! Please!**


	22. Bond

**Disclaimer:**NAY-ITH!!!

**Special thanks to:**To anybody who reviews!!

**Move On**

Chapter 21: Bond

When Kagome had awakened that morning, it had been a little odd. Somehow she had ended up on the bed again, but this time there was this warm, comforting body huddled closely to her own. She assumed right away that it was InuYasha, which was correct, but the freaky thing was…she couldn't feel any clothes on him. She let her hands feel his barren arms and legs… and there was no trace of clothing anywhere. She blushed profusely and jumped right out of bed, reaching for the spare glasses she had on his night stand. She sighed in relief when she saw boxers at least, but her heart was still truckin' as she let her eyes set on his firm build. She immediately turned that gawking stare into an embarrassed pissed off one when she saw him waking.

"Y-you're not dressed! A-and I'm on the bed with you! I-I can't! Oh my god!" she could feel her heart beating at a dangerously fast rate. She took a couple of deep, calming breaths. InuYasha, in the mean while, was giving her a dazed and rather amused smile. She was pretty asleep, but it was extremely beautiful when her eternal eyes were set aflame.

"It's just a little skin, sweetie; nothing too bad," he said, letting her relax herself. He stretched his body out and stood up to go search through his closet. She looked at him and smiled, walking over to him in a perplexing way.

"I know, and I'm sorry," she said as she wrapped her arms around him warmly. He was confused with her sudden mood swing but complied none-the-less and hugged her back. But when he felt her hand reaching for his chest, he pulled back in time to see her pinch the top of his chest harshly.

"Sorry for not having a shirt on, hunk?" she asked sweetly, a wide smile shining on her face. He rubbed his reddening skin and pouted.

"I'm not all that ugly without my shirt," he joked.

"Not all _that_ ugly at all," she chucked in counterfeit sweetness.

They both jolted when a voice came blowing through the doorway, "You both look damn ugly to me," came Sesshomaru's cool voice.

oOo

Sango watched Kagome closely. She wasn't wearing her glasses anymore and she was… laughing and…with INUYASHA! Of all people in the world to be hanging out with after her trip to the hospital, she had to be with an arrogant, conceited, cocky bastard like InuYasha. She looked so happy with the guy she said she absolutely couldn't stand! This was seriously fucked up! She could feel her heart rate increase and her head grow fiery with all the built up furry. She felt so mad that InuYasha had somehow had Kagome hang out with them. Err! She wanted to go up and smack his smug head right off his shoulder, but…what if Kagome really liked this conceited pig? Kagome would never forgive her. She sighed warily and stormed off to first period. On the bright side, she got to see Miroku. Even though she knew he liked Kagome, she couldn't help how her mind fogged up in a pink cloud when she saw him walk past her.

oOo

Since Kagome was really her only true friend, she was sitting alone in the abandoned corner of the cafeteria. Kagome couldn't come and sit with her simply because she didn't have this lunch period, if not, she was sure she would have sat with her.

She looked at the food she had brought to eat on her own. She looked at it with a feeling of unwanted engraved in her sight.

oOo

In eighth period, she saw Kagome looking out of the window in the back of the room; she looked deep in thought. She looked like there was a barrier placed around her, her thoughts clinging to the walls of the barrier, increasing the size with the minutes passed. As the barrier became bigger, however, Sango felt more and more distant from her. She had the feeling that she was going to lose Kagome. Her heart felt like she had cut it with a razor, a deep clean cut that bled until she couldn't feel it.

She almost tripped over backwards when Kagome looked over at her and smiled friendlily. She motioned her over next to her, her hand waving vigorously.

"Sango, come, sit," she said happily. Sango did as she was told and came to sit next to her as casually as she could.

"Hey, you get sick or something?" she asked, referring to the days she was absent from school.

"Yeah, I…was nearly high on my meds for the last couple of days," remembering that she had left her medication in her room. 'Fuck!'

"Wow, high off your meds… oh, I saw you with Hoshi and Takashi this morning…they bugging you?" she asked, trying not to say Miroku's name oddly.

"Nah, I'm… well I guess I could say I'm friends with them both," she said, smiling at the image of InuYasha holding her, but quickly looking her friend in the eye so as not to be suspicious.

"Geez, one minute you hate their guts and even describe in detail how you'd have them killed and the next your drooling over puppy ears," she said sarcastically, hoping since she's now friends with Miroku, she could watch him more often.

Kagome smiled, heartily laughing at the irony of the situation, "I'm such a hypocrite. Someone should shoot me before I confuse the world," she teased. Sango could feel the distance being cut down as they began talking about the two boys.

oOo

After the bell had rung, Kagome didn't run out of the door like she usually did at the end of the school day; she took her time and continued talking to Sango, her body seeming lighter somehow. Kagome walked with Sango to her bus.

"Are you riding the later bus?" she asked, knowing that she could ride with her if she was. She personally didn't like riding the early bus; it was a pain in the ass to go and catch it right after school, but Kagome always took it because she liked being home. However, Kagome nodded no, readjusting her backpack that was slung nonchalantly over one shoulder.

"I got a different ride…my mom doesn't want me to ride the bus anymore. She's becoming real paranoid lately, ya know?" she lied flawlessly. Sango shrugged her shoulders, assuming it was because of Kagome's attack.

"Weird…hey, what's his face is waving at you?" Sango said, pointing at InuYasha and Miroku as they walked over to Kagome enthusiastically. Kagome turned around nonchalantly, hiding the fact that she could finally see InuYasha today.

As soon as InuYasha came with in arm distance he reached out to place his hand in Kagome's small hand; he wanted to lace their fingers together. Kagome caught the action from the corner of her eye and folded her arms around her middle. She didn't want to give any hints that they were together but she smiled at him; she could at least do that for the moment.

InuYasha saw the smile that she gave him; he saw her eyes shine for him in want. So he smiled back and placed his hands in his jean pockets.

Sango stared at them oddly, not understanding their unspoken language. This was raising suspicion in the back of her head; there must be something going on between the two of them. She would find out later.

**AH! I'm sorry! Things have been a little busy, so it's been hard to get this done…. Please don't be mad . kewwwww! If you stuck with me and my random updates, thank you…please R&R…**


	23. PILLS

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: Anyone who reviews, but special thanks to Anime Girrrrl for reminding me to update " (how many R are in your name? Sorry if I messed it up). So thank her.

**Recap:**

InuYasha saw the smile that she gave him; he saw her eyes shine for him in want. So he smiled back and placed his hands in his jean pockets.

Sango stared at them oddly, not understanding their unspoken language. This was raising suspicion in the back of her mind; there must be something going on between the two of them. She would find out later.

**Move On**

**Chapter 22**

**PILLS**

Friday. It was Friday. It had been days since she had last taken her medication. DAYS! She'd been taking water and cyan in the mean time, but one could only survive on the throat burning antidote for so long before they began to smell like spices and become hoarse from the drink; not to mention that it didn't treat her directly.

It was after school and InuYasha was driving the two of them home for the weekend. She had really enjoyed her time at his house… even if she ended up having to borrow clothes from InuYasha that fit three of four times to big, but she also acquired a belt from his brother Sesshomaru to at least keep her pants up. The way their home operated was… alien to her. Even though the two brothers appeared not to get along very well… they both sat down at the same table in the morning to eat breakfast together and read the paper. Sesshomaru would nag InuYasha every other day about his grade point average and tell him to either bring 'em up or find a job (Kagome ended up not helping but giggle silently to herself at how much he tried to cover up that he actually liked his brother). She couldn't quiet remember the last time she ate with her mom…but that was all behind her. She just needed to think about how to break the news to InuYasha about getting her pills.

As she sat in InuYasha's leather seat, her thoughts were beginning to choke her; the kind of feeling you get when you feel like the walls are going to close in or someone from above is going to squash you with a huge fly swatter; when your esophagus is shrinking like some invisible assassin is holding it together, but you know no one's really there to plaster your breathing hole.

But she kept calm on the outside. She kept her gaze strictly on the side walk, her eyes jittering as they moved forward on the street. She took silent calming breaths; she needed to figure out a way to get into her house and snag the medicine off the countertop. Did she want to tell InuYasha about this? Was it okay for her to bother him with this? Well…they weren't even officially dating and she hadn't ever really needed anyone's help before. She could probably just tell him what she was really planning on doing tonight sometime around 1 am, no big deal…right?

"Hey? You smell all kinda worried. What's up babe?" his voice disrupted her planning, making her jolt and hit her head on the window. InuYasha immediately stopped the car; thankfully she had had her hand leaning against the dash so she didn't crash into it when he stopped abruptly. She looked at him; he was smiling sheepishly, shoulder hunched forward, hands at 3 and 9. She sighed. She was even too worried to get mad at him. She was good at getting mad at him, even if she loved him. It was easy… but not today. She just wanted to keep calm and get her medicine before she keeled over from a heartattack (literally!).

"Er!" he cleared his throat, "You look kinda down, something ya wanna talk about?"

"No, it's nothing," she lied. An epiphany struck her as she looked at a woman in the street locking her car door. She knew what she could do; she could just sneak out of his apartment when she was sure he was asleep and then crawl into her hose and sneak back before anybody knew any better. That could defiantly work. She had the keys to her house so it wouldn't be a problem. She smiled, looking at him, "It's nothing."

oOo

Ever have one of those feelings, like you know you put something in a place, only to find later that it wasn't there and you really need it to be in that one place? Well, she didn't have her house key. The only thought going through her head as she tried re-looking through _all_ of her belongings was '_shitshitshitshitshitshit_'. She tried not acting frantic as she scavenged InuYasha's floor for the key in question. Her head replayed what she did every morning before she came and started living with InuYasha at the beginning of this week. She would get up, eat, get her key and leave. That was **ALL** she did and some how between the part were she had eaten breakfast and moved her hand to get the key, she had forgotten it. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!_ This kind of messed up her entire plan.

She was looking under InuYasha's bed when she heard feet coming. She tried to sit up straight while under the bed and ended up hitting the back of her head hard.

"Are…you alright?" InuYasha asked as he tried to hold in a laugh at the sight of his dear Kagome kneeling on the floor with her head in front of her knees and her hands putting pressure on the back of her skull. He had heard the hollow bump before he had entered the room, which had only quickened his pace.

She looked up at him through her arms, slight tears welling up in her eyes from the incompetence she felt for herself (and the brain cell killing smack she had just experienced). She sat up slowly, making the tears disappear and removing one hand from the back of her head.

"Yeah, just looking…" she said, not really knowing how to finish her sentence. InuYasha joined her on the floor, grabbing her hand from behind her head and placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"You've been acting funny today, and not haha funny either," he said, looking at her with curious honey eyes. She looked at him; she didn't need to tell him, is what she continued to tell herself, but guilt was starting to build up in her stomach. She didn't know…it would be easy for him to get it…he was a half-demon who could jump from building to building like freakin' superman.

"I was looking for the keys to my house…" she started off.

"Your going back home?!" he exclaimed, hurt seeping into his light hued eyes. She shook her head no.

"Don't think that. I need to get something off the counter of my kitchen. A small bottle of heart medicine," she explained calmly. He followed her hand gestures to describe the bottle's size.

He raised an eyebrow and looked up at her, "So why are you telling me just now? Is this pill thing supposed to be weekly or somethin'?" She smiled at him weakly.

"No, it's a daily bases sort of _somethin',_" she said, trying to make her tongue bend like his on the last word. He semi-twitched his body at the latest news that had just been spoken.

"Like if ya don't take it, you'll get sent to an early funeral?" he asked his speech quickened with what like seemed panic.

"Well…not exactly, but it's not such a big deal. I could always crawl up the side of the building and crawl through the window," she said, looking out his window. '_Why'd I tell him again?_' she asked herself. She felt his hands place themselves kindly on her chin. He pulled her gaze over to his. His eyes were overflowing with anxiety. '_Oh…that's why. His drizzling me with guilt.'_

"Why don't you let me do that?" he more pleaded than really asked. She swallowed the spit in her mouth that had turned into a turnip sized block of cement. Her heart was fluttering at a balanced rate of 40 bu-billion-cuzillion miles an hour. She could tell her face was red like a stop sign, so she looked down to prolong the embarrassment of being made fun of by him.

"Why? I mean…I can do it…I just gotta do it late at night is all," she said, her voice flowing out of her mouth in a steady stream of words. He looked at her, all the worst things that could happen to her if she went played in his head: getting kidnapped before she reached the building, falling of the side of the building, getting drugged by some wandering crack head, getting caught by a male prostitute…or a pimp! This was nerve-raking! He was going, end of story.

"No, I'll do it, just tell me were the bottle is," he said sternly. She was going to rest tonight and take her remedy in the morning; that was the way it was going to be.

She looked up at him; he was either worried or afraid that something was going to happen. She felt the feeling vibrating off of him...and if felt good. _Shitshitshitshitshit!_ She swallowed again. She couldn't really say no but…it was hard to say yes too.

"D-damnit! Fine, but don't be in there too long, got it!?" she exclaimed in hopes that he wouldn't notice she was still blushing. He quickly kissed her cheek and jumped up. The hair on the back of her neck pointed strait up and she was going to pass out from blushing so long. She ran out of the room and into the bathroom.

InuYasha looked at her in confusion. "Maybe she just had to go really bad?" he asked aloud.

**Next chap will be when he actually gets the pills --- And btw, I'm really sorry I couldn't update, but we all know that Finals suck your soul right out of the flesh.**


	24. Guess Who?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: Anyone who reviews

**Recap:**

"D-damnit! Fine, but don't be in there too long, got it?!" she exclaimed in hopes that he wouldn't notice she was still blushing. He quickly kissed her cheek and jumped up. The hair on the back of her neck pointed strait up and she was going to pass out from blushing so long. She ran out of the room and into the bathroom.

InuYasha looked at her in confusion. "Maybe she just had to go really bad?" he asked aloud.

**Move On**

**Chapter 23**

**Guess Who?**

InuYasha leapt from roof edge to balcony, taking his usual route to Kagome's house. He had gone there on countless occasions, just failed to pay a visit. He liked watching her draw. Her eyes would reach a whole new level of forever and you could see them grow deeper as she became more intense in her drawing. Her entire body seemed to just relax. Her lips would purse when she was concentrating extra hard. She was so serine and calm around her art that he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her, but he could never catch her sleeping; only occasionally walking out.

A grin tugged at his lips at the knowledge he would be able to see her sleeping; her in his arms all over again, sleeping deeply and beautifully.

As he approached her apartment, adrenalin began to build up in the back of his stomach, sending tingling sensations around his abdomen. She would be lying next to him as soon as he got her meds. He checked his digital watch, which read 2:48 am, 'That should be late enough…early enough to get in,' he thought happily.

He landed promptly in front of Kagome's window, which was still open. Crawling into the lightless room, he sniffed the air to see if there was anyone near or awake…no one was around…no one was even home. He lifted an eyebrow in suspicion. It…it smelled as if no one had been home since…well, since he and Kagome had left. He walked out of the room and into the living room slash kitchen place. He scanned the room in the dim light. He wasn't seeing a white bottle containing modern science's helpful tablet. He groaned…he stepped into the kitchen area to see if it was in an obscure place were he couldn't see very well. He smiled _'BINGO!'_. There in a neat line up were Kagome's keys, her wallet, and a little white bottle of 100 tablets against the refrigerator side. He quickly placed Kagome's items in his pocket (she might want'em).

His ears perked up suddenly as he caught the sound of someone jiggling the door open. _SHIT!_ He stepped back into the farthest corner of the kitchen and sat on the ball of his feet, incase he needed to get up quickly. As the door finally opened with the sounds of difficulty, the smell of alcohol swallowed up the room like a gas grenade. He covered his mouth and nose as coughs itched at his throat. Who would drink that much?! It was insane; the smell was so acute his eyes were watering shut. He heard the slam of a body. He stood up, no fear of the person doing harm to him…or even remembering him after the amount of booze that this guy had. He looked over out of curiosity to see… a woman resembling Kagome…only with shorter hair and, well, older and drunker. Little giggles seeped from the woman's mouth. They soon erupted into high pitched laughter, shaking shoulders and clench fist. The smell of salt lightly dusted the air (not much room for many other smells) as she began to turn her roaring laugh into howling sobs.

InuYasha looked through his irritated eyes and could only imagine how Kagome dealt with a drunk for a mother. He looked at her with disgust. Kagome had been gone for a whole week and this woman probably hadn't even bothered to call and make sure that her kid was okay. He scoffed at her, rage building up where the adrenalin would. But…. unfortunately from somewhere deep within him…she was the woman who bore Kagome…so he couldn't help but feeling sorry for the intoxicated woman.

He went over and tried to help her up. She immediately stopped her sobbing (her make up all over the carpet by now and smeared on her cheeks) and looked up at him. She smiled wide and broadly, pinching his butt. He held the instinct to jolt as she started talking.

"K-kagerme… I…" she paused to giggle, "I knew… I knew-er mi-my baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaby would co-cerm and herlp…help her m-mommy," she garbled, giving him a sluggish kiss on the cheek. He twitched at the smell of her breath. 'THIS was how she acts with Kagome?!' he thought sourly. As he finished his thought she quickly bent over and started vomiting all over the carpet. He cringed at the added smell. He hurriedly dragged her to the kitchen sink and had her upchuck there. After her mouth was done, he dragged her around the apartment looking for her room and finally found it and put her to bed. He was so done with this woman. All he wanted to do was shower and go hold Kagome. As he turned around to leave, she grabbed his wrist. He slowly looked back at her. She was crying again. He silently sighed.

"Kome-kagome, don't l-leave y-you mu-mommy… I der-didn't lick to-day," she sobbed pathetically. He looked down at her and when he didn't make a move to sit next to her she began yelling, "KAGOME! I SID SIT! RIT NOW!"

He tried pulling his wrist away gently but she grabbed on tightly, digging her manicured nails into his palm. If his skin wasn't so tuff she would have broken the skin by now. He took his hand back forcefully and jumped out her window, he wasn't going to put up with her.

oOo

Kagome looked out the bathroom window. It was defiantly an odd hour to be taking a bath…but she was worried. It was bizarre to her, but she had this feeling that she forgot to tell InuYasha something before he had left. Something that was probably important.

She wrapped her digits around her hair and the towel, trying to squeeze all the water out. She sighed, throwing the towel over the pole that held up the shower curtains. She walked out of the bathroom wearing an oversized shirt and boxers, her hair dripping coolly on her shoulders.

As she was about to enter InuYasha's bedroom, she felt a stare behind her. Inconveniently, she wasn't wearing her glasses and there were not contacts in her eyes, so she tried hard to see who it was.

"Why are you taking a shower at 3:30 in the morning?" came a suave voice from the blur. 'Sesshomaru,' she thought.

"Staying hygienically acceptable," she replied, rolling her blind eyes. He came closer to her and petted her head. She didn't move; she still didn't like people touching her.

"Do it at a more reasonable hour next time then," he stated simply before leaving her in the hallway. She wrinkled her nose, 'he acts like such a player, it must be genetic,' she thought. She turned around and entered the bedroom. She went to the nightstand and grabbed her glasses, placing them comfortably on her nose. There was no point in putting her contacts in. As soon as they were placed on her face, she had arms snaking around her waist. She jolted and looked around to see InuYasha. She smiled up at him; he looked kind of tired.

He placed her in his arms, her facing forward as he swayed back and forth, his chin lightly placed on her sodden head. She blushed; it was weird to have him toughing her… but she liked it.

"I-I'm getting you all wet…" she stuttered, looking at his hands as they began to rub against her arms. He gave her a light squeeze and laid a kiss on her noggin.

"Dat's okay," he mumbled out, sending volts of electric waves down her back.

"Uh…d-id ya get the…erm…things?" she asked hesitantly. She felt him nod, and then twisted her around so that she would face him. Something in his eyes seemed concerned.

"You okay?" he asked out of the blue.

"Uerm…shouldn't I be asking that? You were the one who snuck into my house…" she trailed off not seeing why he was asking her this.

"I mean, like, you're okay like nobody ever hurt you badly, right?" he tried explaining. She was getting confused at what he was aiming at.

"No, nobody's ever purposely hurt me," she said simply, looking up at him with her eyes.

"I mean, you can tell me. I jus-"

"What are you getting at InuYasha…?" she cut in, getting a little irritated that he wasn't providing her a straight explanation. He didn't answer her. This was starting to freak her out.

Then it hit her. It was Friday night, which meant…late night drinking. Her body tensed at the idea that he might have encountered her mother in a state of absolute drunkenness that she experienced when they moved. Her mother always drank more when they moved which made her afraid of being alone. _Shitshitshitshitshit!_ She didn't care how, but she didn't want to be alone when that happened…that last time that had happened, Kagome had had to stay with her the whole night. In previous experience in dealing with her mother, she had gotten chased around the house. When her mother had finally got to her, she had pinned her down, letting all her weight lay on Kagome's limbs. It has horrified her to no end, but she had known then that if she had cried her mother would have gotten mad because she was hurt. Kagome swallowed hard at the remembrance of all those occasions; how could she have forgotten about that?!

InuYasha felt her body tense after she had spoken. She began to try and pull away from him and look him square in the eye. Her eyes searched his face for any information that it may hold before she spoke again.

"You came across my mother?" her voice chirped out. Nobody should ever see her mother in that state. Nobody was supposed to know about her like that. She felt like a traitor to her mother for not keeping it from everyone, even InuYasha. There were just some things that shouldn't be seen by partners, no matter how much she loved him. The fact that she loved him just strengthened the urge to keep him from her mother.

"Ya, she…got kind 'a sick when I was there," he said, looking over her head, still holding her middle. She looked at his chest incase he were to look down.

"I know…I…I should've gone," she pulled away from him completely now. "I should have gone, shit, I should' a remembered and I should've gone!"

"Why didn't you say anything about this?" he asked, the situation getting a little awkward.

"Because I completely forgot that it was Friday," she posed, placing a hand on her forehead and one on her hip. "Goddamnit! I can't believe I'm so stupid!" she said in a frustrated tone, her nails digging deeper into her side.

InuYasha stared at her, he could smell unshed tears, though he could see she was forcing them to stay unshed. Kagome frowned, standing still in front of him. He walked forward, not sure if she wanted him to touch her and placed his arms around her, letting them sit loosely on her tummy. He set his head on top of her head, her hair beginning to dry at the bottom but still saturated at the top.

She didn't really relax, but she put her hands on his arms in a way that said it was okay for him to do this. He sighed and she began to talk.

"I wish you hadn't seen that," she said, "you… shouldn't have had to deal with that…I'm so sorry…to have let that happ-"

"It's not your fault," he interrupted, "bu-but I wish you had told me that…your mom likes…her liquor strong." She twitched at him knowing that, it was an embarrassing fact about her mother that she didn't tell anyone.

He kissed her head and then her neck. She felt her heart beating faster and her face heat up at his sudden touch. He was at least trying to be sweet with her. She took a couple silent deep breaths as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"I'm still sorry you saw," she said. They stood in that position for a long time, even when there legs began to get heavy.

oOo

Sesshomaru watched from across the hall the display of love the two expressed to each other; them just standing and holding each other was, to him, a site he did not believe possible by modern teens with the over sexed culture that existed. He smiled, happy for his brother's accomplishment in toning down his hormones.

**I updated faster this time cuz now I have time :3 be happy-.-**

**I might start doing art for this fan fic on my DeviantART account (check it out link on my page)**


	25. MSG!

Okay okay! I know I know. I am a very bad person (I should be lynched fo shizalz the rizal) BUT good news, I have figured out the ending, but,! (why? Why always da catch :D) YOU gotta tell me if you are sho blatantly mad w. me u wanna see da end????

Do tell, your most sorry procrastinating writer friend (dat appreciates allllllllll of you),

Yoshiko Furu 3


	26. Such A Fool

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: Anyone who reviews

**Recap:**

Sesshomaru watched from across the hall the display of love the two expressed to each other; them just standing and holding each other was, to him, a site he did not believe possible by modern teens with the over sexed culture that existed. He smiled, happy for his brother's accomplishment in toning down his hormones.

**Move On**

**Chapter 24**

**Such a fool**

They had stud in that one spot. Rooted to the ground by the weight of what the two were feeling. The calming feeling of relief poring into her, like a cup being filled the brim with soft water. Having someone know what was happening some how made her feel like he was reaching deep in her and kindly cuddling her heart. Releasing her almost, of some sort of dark secret that was weighing her soul down. And now that he knew, all she felt was heavy. She was tired now, a heavy kind of tired that only comes with long endless endurance.

oOo

InuYasha was happy to see that she was finally confining in him. Their trust was starting to bloom like a shy exotic flower that happens only so often. He squeezed her a little tighter just to feel her mass between his arms. He sighed; there were no words that could describe how deeply she completed him. He didn't know a whole lot about what was going on, but he knew he wanted to know everything. He thought he would go crazy if he couldn't help her in some way. The thought of know this little clip of the code was to frightening. Not knowing why her mother would even show up in that state. It was completely intolerable. His brother had always shown a perfect example of how adults should be, almost anyways. Well dressed, well mannered, patient, calm, and even though he was a little cold, he knew he was just giving him his space (though he didn't appreciate it so much when he was younger).

He was going to find answers to the questions that were brewing in the back of his head.

oOo

A few days had passed since then and he was waiting for her to open up to him. The exotic blooming that had occurred from nights before was now a fleeting memory. He sighed. Now placed in class waiting for the period to end.

He heard the sudden scratchy intercom try blurbing out some sort of coherent word type thing. Then click silent. InuYasha rolled his eyes. He was trying to spend the end of his school day in silence. Wondering about Kagome's meek mannerism and her cute eyes and the way –

"KSH! Shhh…. Kagome? Kagome Higurashi report to the main office please, I repeat, Kagome Higurashi report to the main office please-KSH!"

This perked his ears up in a way that made his stomach stand on end. What did they want with Kagome? The secretary was calling seemingly invisible person for no operant reason. What was up with that?!

InuYasha quickly raised his hand to get permission for the bathroom, saying it was such a bad emergency that he was going to get an erection if he didn't go. The class laughed at this. But he was let go. He dashed out the door so fast he created a wind gust.

As he jogged to the main office he caught the smell of something he wasn't to pleased to be smelling. And as he approached, he saw a sight that sent his blood flow in the opposite direction and caused his knees to grow weak.

It was Kagome's mom…

He had to find Kagome!

oOo

Her chest was tightening itself in knots. Why had the secretary called her down? It didn't make any sense to her. She hadn't done anything bad in a reasonable time span. Her grades were up. She had already seen the councilor about getting ahead for college… why call her up…?

She left her class room with the feeling that doom was in the near future. But from who, the people were slim. It couldn't be from any of the Takashi. InuYasha and Sesshomaru both knew her situation, but InuYasha partially caused it, and Sesshomaru didn't mind it. But he was going to plead that he was unaware of the situation at hand if someone were to discover what was going on. Especially her mother. It couldn't be any of the students. They were all far to unaware of her presence to want to do anything about it. And it couldn't be any of the staff. They all seemed to like her and have no suspension over her presence.

This left one person. The one person who she was always afraid of coming across on the street or in a grocery store. Anywhere. Her mother.

Her heart was beating faster and faster as the thought of seeing her mother came stampeding in her mind. Her hands were shaking at the thought of her standing casually in front of the main office waiting for her to walk in. What would she say if it was _indeed_ her mother? She would be punished. Her breathing became shorter as she kept her feet moving. Her hands were sweaty now and her knees wanted to give under her weight. She didn't want to go to the office, she wanted to grouch down and cry until every ounce of liquid had left her body. So she could become nothing.

She felt a hand land on her shoulder as she ran into a body. She had been looking down the entire time and hadn't noticed someone step in front of her. Or for that matter that someone else was in the hall way. '_How stupid of me…_' she thought with the bubbling acid of self-loathing that was burbling from the back of her head.

She didn't look up but just tried to pass the person with a quiet "I'm sorry". But the person wouldn't let go of her shoulder. She jerked her head upwards and her arm reflexes snatched the arm of the perpetrator, with every intention of making sure it let go of her.

She saw InuYasha's fretting brow when she looked up. His eyes were so full of worry, she was afraid he was going to start crying so he could have some form of release. She let her snatching hand slid down to her waist and his arms engulfed her in a scared hug. He nestled his head in the join of her neck.

"Did I say hi today," he asked, trying to speak as calmly as his mouth would muster. But to Kagome, it sounded like there was a lump of metal in the back of his throat that was making him sound shaky. She pulled her arms up and gave him a light squeeze.

"What is it?" he voice sounding wobbly as well. His actions were making her worry more about what awaited at the end of her journey. She had a strong intuition of who was in front of the main office now. As all know, woman's gut feeling is 93 of the time right.

InuYasha didn't answer right away, she pressed forward, "Is my mother at the front office?" she questioned. He ripped himself from her warm body and stared into her paling face. He could she a child like fear building up in her eyes and the gloss that was being picked up as well. She seemed to be getting smaller as the seconds with out answer presided. But… he didn't understand how she knew. How she had pulled from the far reaches of the universe with her eternal eyes, the truth.

He averted his eyes and tried giving her a hopeful smile.

"How 'bout we ditch together?" he said as evenly as he could. Kagome still herd the metal ore in his throat. To his utter dismay, she shook her head.

"Is it her?" she continued to ask. She believed that if she had this little peace of knowledge, she would be more prepared rather if she didn't. But all of his small twitches and quirks were all signaling with conspicuous clarity. She felt her eyes water, but held back the deep cutting craving to let them free fall to the floor and show her weakness to the cold audience of the world that was her school at the present moment.

"Please tell me," she smiled sadly, trying to coax the information out of him. She just needed the simplest confirmation, and the final terror could fervently be absorbed by her skin and she could go numb with fear. And then everything would be as it always is. Looking at life threw a jar of honey, everything slowly gooping by.

He gazed long and hard at her, he didn't want to tell her. He didn't want her to go off to her mother's side once more. He didn't want her servant like loyalty laid out to her so it could be thrashed. He wanted that for himself. To keep inside his consciousness like a reassuring fact of life. But it looked like if he didn't tell her, she would just break apart like a quickly eroding statue. Her mother was still who she revolved around.

It stung to come to that realization. But he wanted to help her, so he did the only thing that she wanted him to do. He nodded his head and loosened his grip on her. His arms sagging downwards to hang loosely by his hips. She smiled back, knowing that he just wanted to be of any help to the one that was always so present in his mind. As was he to hers.

She dashed off with the words, I love you strung together by her mouth before she left. Hanging in the air he breathed as proof that he was a fool, a fool letting her go by herself. He wondered to himself why he hadn't nodded nay instead now so she could just leave with him. His ears flattening until they meshed in with his pale locks. He was such a fool.

**short, i know :D but i wanted to update for you guys! so what do you think will happen next??? pweeeeeeas comment, i want oppinions!**


	27. Empty

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha.

**Special Thanks to**: Anyone who reviews

**Okaies:D yo ya'll! Well, last chap, I was expecting a load of complaints/ concerns to come up ; but nothing to that nature happened. In fact I didn't get all that many (which I was a little surprised that I got much after much consideration) but, to the 4 or 6 of you who did say something, you are the heroes of this story, you keep me going. YOU are the shiz **

**Recap: **It stung to come to that realization. But he wanted to help her, so he did the only thing that she wanted him to do. He nodded his head and loosened his grip on her. His arms sagging downwards to hang loosely by his hips. She smiled back, knowing that he just wanted to be of any help to the one that was always so present in his mind. As was he to hers.

She dashed off with the words, I love you strung together by her mouth before she left. Hanging in the air he breathed as proof that he was a fool, a fool letting her go by herself. He wondered to himself why he hadn't nodded nay instead now so she could just leave with him. His ears flattening until they meshed in with his pale locks. He was such a fool.

**Move On**

**Chapter 25**

**Empty**

It happened quickly after there brief encounter. But fast in a way that made everything seem slow. Like nothing was happing and Kagome was flouting in the mitts of all the chase.

Kagome had gone to the main office and saw her mother standing there. The secretary up front didn't entirely understand what was happening, but she let it be. Not giving any true mind of what was going on.

Her mother's eyes' were only comparable to that of the big eyed gold fish. They were baggy and red from crying. She held a handkerchief to her nose consistently so no one would see her nose red from sniffling and blowing. She was a mess. It was blatantly apparent that she hadn't slept well since she had figured out that she was missing. Though, that probably wasn't as many as she wished it were.

When she was close to her, her mother dropped her weight on her tiny body, sobbing about how she had been so panicked. Kagome just held her robotically, feeling as if everything had been dug up in her and now she was just a simple rotting tube. Her innards clean and gone, everything from organs to emotions. Her mother sobbed on, words becoming incoherent as she squeezed Kagome's body titer and titer. Kagome inhaled sharply as her mother made her ribs cave in on her lungs. She would just hold her breath till she was done. After all, this all felt so serial to her, if she stopped breathing, she would probably wake up and find this all to be a bad dream.

oOo

InuYasha watched, his soul becoming heavier as he saw the scene unfold. Her mother stud there asphyxiating her air until she was holding her breath. He wanted to go over there and rip that woman apart from her. It wasn't justice it wasn't fare! She didn't deserve Kagome. What was so wrong to want freedom from this!? He just wanted Kagome to be released from her grip. What was so wrong with that?

His feet twitched as his inclination to run over there and grab Kagome became unbearable. But something kept him from going over there and doing just that. It was her eyes. Her eyes that went on forever, they just… stopped now. The light that was in her eyes, were now replaced by planks of wood. Her mother wasn't only smothered her breath, she had smothered the life right out of her. What was he too do!?

oOo

Kagome got into the car. Her mother coming behind her. As soon as they got into the vehicle , her mother looked her strait in they eye. Sharp jagged eyes looking into her own. She looked back at her with nothing, no ill will, no apologies, with nothing in her eyes. Her mom started up the engine and she drove off.

She could feel the apathy of fear begin to lighten up with her mothers stabbing eyes. Feeling returning to her listless body. Adrenaline filling her anesthetize like body.

oOo

As soon as they got home Kagome saw that there was nothing at the house besides a mattress. She could here the air conditioning going on and off and the base in the neighbors TV. She took a couple steps into the apartment. Her mother behind her grabbed a hold of her shoulder and gave them a malignantly tight squeeze.

"Kagome, what did you think you were doing?" Her mother asked briskly. Kagome held perfect stillness. Her jaw clenching so that it wouldn't tremble. She frowned at her self for having such a faltering idiosyncrasy. At this moment, all she could hear in her mother's voice were foolish dispositions and movements she had. They whispered her stupid quirks, digging deep with spider like fingers at her bleeding gashes.

Her mother squeezed tighter, her muscles squirming under her hands. "Don't be so impudent, and don't you dare tell me you don't know. What. Were. You. Thinking?" she hissed, her anger becoming more detectable. It was almost tangible.

Kagome opened her mouth, "I wasn't thinking," she said quietly; a chunk of rock stuck deep in her throat prevented her from speaking any louder.

Her mother twirled her around so fast she was afraid that her arms would catch momentum and hit something near by. Her moms grip on her never seemed to get any looser at this point. She held her in place, backing her up to the closest wall that was available. Pining her body against the wall, Kagome was paralyzed; the fear of what her mother was capable of doing was turning her stomach acid into toxins bile.

"Kagome, don't be stupid! Why can't you prioritize you self right! What's wrong with you theses days! Do you know how this affects me! Do you! I'm a WEEK late to be in the right town! _**A WEEK!**_ What the fuck is wrong with you? Can't you see that it's important for us to keep a roof over our heads?!" her mother began, screeching what was so obvious. Kagome could feel her eyes heating up with salty droplets. Even though, the fear of being in this position was suppose to be taking over her. It was sinking in slowly. So, she pressed them back, she knew the feeling would be coming soon. She could already start to feel the effect of being emerged in honey.

With such speed that she didn't even see her arm move, she reeled up her fist and made contact with her face. Kagome could feel the after sting of what her mother had just done. But she didn't move anymore. She held her stillness as she always did. Another to her face, on the opposite cheek. The sting came again.

"You're such a stupid child! Why don't you see! What is wrong with you! You cause me trouble! That's all you ever do! Cause me trouble after trouble! Your god damn paint, your fucking disobediences! All I ever wanted was to make you happy…" her screeching paused so she could breath in… her face becoming red and deformed with her raging frustration, but she had more to say," what's wrong with you… always… think of yourself…" hot tears pressed there way threw her mother.

Kagome couldn't see what she was doing; shed punched the contact leans out of focus on the eye she **would** have been able to see threw. But it didn't matter. She felt vacant of everything. Except for one brooding emotion that was left to mold on the bottom of her void. It was a parasitic mutter that was flourishing in the new found space inside of her. Until it roared in its dismal, bleak sound. Echoing off the walls of her flesh. _You are the burdening abomination of a sin. Worth nothing. A deep black stain on a perfect person._ That _is_ what she was worth. The truth that haunted her when she was alone and when she was with her mother. Though the two had such little difference, if she wasn't in this precarious situation, she would laugh at its ironic-ness.

oOo

InuYasha made leaps and bounds, trying to make his way to Kagome's apartment. He had tried to leave right after Kagome had gone. But his teacher had come after him. But luck for him, the period had almost been over. He just hoped nothing dire had happened in his absents. He didn't know what he would do if that _woman_ had touched her again with her tyrannical hands. He didn't know if his senses could handle it.

He landed in front of Kagome's building, running up the twisting and turning stare well as fast as possible. He didn't want to leave any time for that rancid fraud of a mother to do anything. What was happening right now as he ran up? Wasting his opulent time on things like class when what he needed to do was come help Kagome. He just wanted to be there! To hold Kagome, to make sure nothing was going on…

He busted threw the door to her hallway. The sound of a fist making contact with skin echoed in his ears. The sound hitting him like a wall of jagged nails ripping across his acute ears. He ran down the last bit of space, loud horrible yelling emitting from Kagome's apartment. He had a feeling he was to late.

oOo

Kagome was about to let her lifeless body daze off into something else. Like thinking of what could have been… with InuYasha. But as she began to think of that, she realized, she was most defiantly, not at any time for the rest of her life, going to see his hands next to her in the lazy mornings. Feel his lips caressing hers, his arms putting up a defensive barrier around her mind. She would never have the pleasure of telling him just how much… how much she actually wanted to be with him. It was **never** going to happen.

As the acidy tears escaped her solitude, the door caved in.

**R&R**


End file.
